Even at Worlds End
by General-MeMow
Summary: Apocalypse AU: Anna and Kristoff are trying to survive the apocalypse on there own, but what happens when they run into a boy, and promise to help find his lost mother. Warning: Elsanna, smut in later chapters, gore
1. Chapter 1

The door to the silver 04 impala was slammed shut by a highly aggravated tall blonde. He placed his hands on the roof of the car and leaned his head down in frustration as he let out a sigh. "We will have to walk from here, try to find a gas station near by." He let out another loud sigh as he pushed himself off the car and stood up straight, looking down at the woman who was now walking next to him. The tall male had shaggy blonde hair, which was covered by the grey beanie he was wearing. His hoodie was dirty and the pocket that covered his midsection was ripping off slightly. While his jeans had holes in the knees and where tucked into his boots. The tall man placed a hand on the gun that was holstered at his hip and he placed his other hand on his head as his brown eyes looked at the road ahead.

"Well, at least it doesn't look like that far of a walk into town." The normally cheerful girl said as she opened the door to the car. She had her long auburn red hair in two braided pigtails that ran down her shoulders. Her purple tank top was tucked into her jeans that hugged her legs tightly and she wore black converse that seemed to be only held together by a few strings. The red heads teal blue eyes lit up as the large German Shepard came flying out of the backseat of the car and jumped up, placing his paws on her stomach. She pet the dog before he ran over to the blonde. "Sven is excited to get some exercise anyway Kristoff, it will do us all some good." She tried to smile at the man but it slowly faded as he kept a stern face.

"Anna, you know why we can't be walking around all the time." He almost whispered as he looked around to make sure they where still safe in the time they had been standing there.

"Okay, lets load the bags and head into town, but watch your back." He said as he opened the trunk and got out the two backpacks and started to take the supplies from the car. "We should probably only take what we will need, where going to need the room in our bags if we find anything else." He looked down at Anna as she started to place bottles of water and canned food into her bag. She simply smiled up at him and nodded.

"At least we ran out of gas this close to a town." Anna said, trying to lighten up the mood of the situation. She wasn't really one for being pessimistic, even in a zombie apocalypse. Kristoff just smiled at her and let out a chuckle as he closed the trunk of the car and placed his bag on his shoulders. He checked his weapon for ammo and encouraged Anna to do the same before they started walking towards the abandoned town.

It didn't take them long to find the nearest gas station, however, when they got closer to the station they soon realized that there where quit a bit of biters hanging around the area. "Great, What do we do now?" Anna whispered to Kristoff as they hid behind a large truck and peaked around the corner to count there odds. Kristoff silently counted the zombies and then cursed under his breath. "There are eight of them out there, and who knows how many are hiding that I can't see." He whispered as he looked around for anything he could use.

Sven sat there patiently looking at the two humans as his tail wagged and he stood up. Kristoff looked down at him and smirked as they had one of there silent conversations that Anna never understood. "No boy, your not going to be the distraction." Kristoff whispered as he crouched down and ran his hand over the dogs head. As he was crouched he noticed a glass bottle on the ground near the truck tire. The blonde looked up at Anna and smiled, "I think I have an idea." The man grabbed the bottle and then stood back up, looking at the building on the other side of the road.

Anna looked confused and raised an eyebrow at the man. "Your going to offer the biters a drink?"

Kristoff chuckled silently "No Anna, I'm going to distract them to the other side of the road so we can get to the station. Just be ready to run." He said as he chucked the bottle as hard as he could to the building on the other side of the street. They watched as the bottle flew through the air and Anna grabbed Svens collar so that he wouldn't chase it. The sound of the glass breaking rang through the abandoned town and all of the biters turned the attention to the noise.

The three of them watched with anticipation as the dead slowly made there way over to where the noise came from. Then Kristoff took a rock from the road and flung it at the window of the same building, causing it to break. Anna smiled at him as his plan was working and they silently slipped past the walkers. They where very cautious as they went up to the station, but grew frustrated as they noticed a sign by the pump. No Gas Here!

"Great, What do we do now!?" Anna spoke to Kristoff in a hushed yell as he looked up at the biters that where growing bored with the distraction. "We hide." He said as he grabbed her arm and ran into the store. Once in the building, Kristoff shut the door and locked it, Not know what good that would do seeing as it was made of glass.

"Help me push the shelves in front of the door." He said as him and Anna pushed and pulled the isle shelves in the way of the door and windows. He was sure they had caught the attention of the biters but didn't want to alarm Anna or Sven. "I think we are safe for the time being." his brown eyes scanning the room as he pulled out his knife from the opposite side of is belt that his gun was on.

"Okay, but now what do we do?" Anna asked as she walked around the front of the counter and looked for anything they could use.

"I'm going to look around, make sure one of those creeps isn't going to pop out on us." As he said that he walked around the store, checking every isle and noticed the blood on the floor near the back. Sven was right beside him as he followed the trial to the supply closet. He looked down to Sven and then nodded to the dog as he slowly opened the door, knife out and ready. As the light spilled into the room, he noticed a sleeping bag on the floor as well as empty cans and wrappers.

Anna watched from the front of the store as Kristoff disappeared into the back. She started to grab what was left in the store from the people who had been her before them and filled her bag. Grabbing a bottle of water from her bag as she did so, she took a long drink.

"Anna!" Came a loud whisper as she looked up to where Kristoff had disappeared too. She closed the bottle and flung her bag over her shoulder as she headed to the voice. When she turned the corner she noticed Kristoff kneeling by the sleeping bag. "What is it Kristoff?" She asked as she walked over to him and knelled next to him.

"Someone was living here Anna, I don't know if I feel right taking from them." He spoke as he touched the fabric of the sleeping bag and then looked around the room.

"Well I don't see anyone here right now." The freckled skin girl spoke as she placed a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "You know what this world has come too, and we need all we can find." She sighed, Anna hated that they had to steal just to live anymore, but it is how they had to survive and so she did it. She stood up and looked around the room, walking over and picking up what she could put in her bag.

"I know Anna, but it still doesn't feel right" before he could continue what he was saying he heard a low growl come from Sven and stood up, looking for the dog. "Sven?" he asked and looked at Anna. She walked out the door and looked down the hallways to see the dog growling at a large shelf against the wall.

"Sven, what is wrong?" Anna asked as she walked towards him and noticed the door behind the shelf. Looking at Kristoff they both walked towards it and the tall male moved the item blocking the door out of the way.

The two looked at each other and nodded as Anna pushed the door open softly, both had there guns drawn and pointed in front of them. Once the door was opened, they noticed it was a much smaller supply room and couldn't see very well inside. Anna grabbed a small flashlight that hung from her belt loop and turned it on, flashing it in the direction of the room.

"Oh my god..." Anna whispered as she quickly put her gun away and placed her hand on Kristoff's so he would lower his. She walked into the room slowly and knelled down, looking at the small boy that sat on the floor, shivering with fear. His knees where brought up to his chest and he held a box cutter in his hands, pointing it at the two of them. He had short brown hair, with a few pieces sticking up in the back, and his skin was very pale.

"Hey, where not going to hurt you" Anna said softly as she threw her hands up to show him no harm and smiled as he lowered the box cutter. "My name is Anna, and this is my friend Kristoff."

The little boy looked up at Kristoff and then back to Anna, his visible fear was gone now that he knew they weren't zombies and he cleared his throat to speak.

"My name is Olaf" he said as he folded his knees down and noticed Sven as the dog walked in. His face lite up and he chuckled as the dog walked up and licked his face. Olaf smiled and wrapped his arms around the large dogs neck. Sven was rather large for a dog, but was so friendly.

"And that is Sven, my dog" Kristoff said as he looked down at the two and then to Anna. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't like it at all. It was hard enough to take care of the three of them, the last thing they needed was a child with them as well.

Anna noticed the look on his face and glared at him, having a silent conversation. Anna eventually turned away from Kristoff and looked back at the boy. "Why are you here all alone Olaf?" she asked and then regretted it as she watched his face fall.

"When this whole mess started, my mom brought me here, she had a friend who owned this gas station." he looked down at the ground as he pet Svens ear and then paused. "My mom told me that this place would be safe, but eventually we had to leave. So my moms friend took us in her car to head to Boston, it was suppose to be safe there." He looked up at Anna and she could see the sadness in his eyes. Kristoff had leaned down next to them and frowned. "We know about Boston" He said in a low voice. "That's where we are coming from."

Olaf looked up at him with anger. "So you know that they lied? That the government lead us all there, just to die?" he held onto Sven tighter and the dog licked his face again. "My mom tried to protect me but there was so much going on, so many people trying to run away from there, that we got separated." He let out a sniffle and Anna's heart broke, she crawled over to the boy and put her arm around him, pulling him into her lap. He simply looked up at her and frowned. "Some man picked me up, he thought I was alone. When he got me to a car, he drove away. I was to shocked to say anything, all I did was cry."

Kristoff looked over to Anna and knew he had lost the fight, not only did he know that they where going to end up taking the boy, but he wanted to. No one should have to go through this alone, especially not this child. Anna smiled at him and ran her hand through the boys hair.

"We stopped to get supplies, he told me to stay in the car, but he was taking so long. I got out to check on him, but when I turned the corner.." He was cut off by a sob and Anna started to rock him as she ran her hand up his arm.

"Shh, its okay" she spoke quietly until he calmed down then he sat up slightly and smiled. "Then I realized how close I was to the gas station, So I have been hiding here ever since." He looked over to Kristoff and then back to Anna. "And then you guys showed up."

Kristoff sighed and stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "We can't just leave you here kid, That would be homicide." He looked to Anna, who's Teal eyes grew big and she smiled at him. "So if you want, you can come with us."

Olaf smiled as wide as Anna and then he looked at them with a determined face. "Will you help me find my mom?" He asked and Anna looked up to Kristoff, he knew what she was thinking, It would be a wild chase. She could be dead for all they know. But Anna looked at the boys face and it broke her heart. "Okay, we will help you find your mom."

Olaf smiled and his two over-sized front teeth showed, causing Anna to smile and he stood up. "Great! So I should get my things around?" he asked as he started to walk toward the door. Kristoff followed behind him, and as he did he got a glimpse of the front door to the station and frowned. As Anna walked out of the room he nudged her and pointed to the door. The Biters where trying to break there way into the building and where pushing on the glass.

"Fuck.." Anna said under her breath as she looked around. "Olaf, is there anyway onto the roof from inside?" She asked as he was in the supply closet, getting his things and stuffing them in a bag. "Yeah, there is a latch right there." He pointed to the ceiling and it looked like an attic entrance. Kristoff reached up and grabbed the handle, pulling it down, a small ladder sliding down with the door.

"Okay Anna, you go first, just to make sure the roof is clear." He said as he lifter her to the ladder and frowned. "Just be careful" he whispered as he watched her go up. As he did, he heard a loud crash of glass breaking. "Shit!" he yelled as he grabbed Olaf and Threw him up to the ladder. "Climb Kid!" He yelled and Olaf did as he was told. Kristoff quickly shut the door to the supply closet to by him some more time. Getting Sven up the ladder would be difficult.

Anna looked down and noticed Olaf come out the small hole and she helped to pull him up.

"Where is Kristoff?" She asked as she set the boy down and looked through the entrance. "There was a crash, I think they got in." he said as Anna yelled down. "Kristoff, you okay?"

"Yeah! I need to get Sven up there." as he said that he heard banging on the door. The tall blonde started to panic and then lifted the large dog with is left hand. "Sorry buddy, this might be a bit uncomfortable." He whispered as he tried to pull himself up with his one arm. He managed to get Sven through the tight space of the entrance and then lifted him above his head, so Sven was practically sitting on the blonde shoulders. He used his now free arm to grab the bar and pull himself up more, just as the door busted open. "Shit, shit, shit, shit.." He just kept mumbling as he kicked one in the face.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed as she reached down to grab Sven. She got a grip of his red Harness and pulled up as best as she could. Once Sven had his two front paws on the roof he easily jumped out of the entrance hole and Anna looked down at the blonde.

Kristoff pulled himself up faster with the weight gone and managed to kick a few more away as he got his feet on the ladder. He crawled up the ladder quickly and Anna grabbed his arms to help pull him up. Once he got on the roof he looked down at the biters that where looking up at them and shut the door to the entrance, locking it.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked Kristoff as he was breathing heavy and leaning on the roof entrance. The blonde smiled at her and nodded, feeling her hand touch his arm. "Yeah, I will be fine, but what are we going to do now?" he asked as he started to stand up.

"Uh, guys." they heard Olaf say from the edge of the roof and Anna stood up, walking over to him. "You should probably come see this."

Anna and Kristoff walked next to him and there faces went blank as there jaws dropped. The small red head looking into the brown eyes of the taller man. "Okay, What the hell ARE we gonna do now?" she asked as she felt Olaf hug her legs and Sven walked over to Kristoff, letting out a whine.

As they looked over the roof of the building, they noticed all the biters that had heard the commotion and made there way over to them, as the street was now full of biters and the four of them where stuck on the roof.

"I have no idea." Was all Kristoff whispered as he took his beanie off and ran his hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

AN/ Hey guys, Just wanted to let you know that this is my very first story ever written and so i'm sorry if its not that great. Feedback would be great and I will take all suggestions into consideration :3 Thanks a lot for reading :D even if it sucks lol


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was starting to set and the group knew they wouldn't get anywhere in the dark. Kristoff looked over to Anna, who had Olaf in her lap as he slept. The blonde smiled at them, he couldn't help but see how beautiful the freckled face woman was, just as he started to think that, she looked up and made eye contact with him. This caused him to turn a slight shade of red and look away.

"You think we should sleep up here for the night? Olaf is already exhausted, I don't even know when the last time he felt safe to sleep was." She pushed some of his hair out of his face and smiled at him. Then looked over to his bag, noticing that he did grab his sleeping bag. "You want to set that up for me? So I can put him down." she asked in a whispered tone so she didn't disturb the sleeping boy.

Kristoff stood up, causing Sven to move over and lay out on the roof for he was also in a deep slumber. As the blonde walked over he glanced at the street and noticed that the biters where still in the area, waiting for them to come down. He sighed and grabbed the sleeping bag, laying it out next to Anna and opening it.

Anna lifts the boy and lays him down, as she does he stirs and then mumbles something, Anna couldn't catch what he said, but it sounded something like Ella. She looked to Kristoff as he zipped the boy in and he just shrugged. "Probably someone he knew"

Once Olaf was settled in and back to sleep, Anna and Kristoff walked over towards the latched door again. "I think we should take turns keeping watch, I realize we are on a roof but I would rather be safe than sorry." Came Kristoffs stern voice as he looked into the teal blue eyes next to him. Anna simply nodded and checked her wrist watch. "Its almost midnight, you should sleep."

Kirstoff simply shook his head and smiled. "No, you go ahead, I will keep watch until around four, then you can keep watch until eight." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "You need the sleep, I can see that your exhausted." Anna just giggled at this and crossed her arms. "Is this because I'm a girl?"

Giving up, Anna simply walked over next to Olaf and sat down. "You win this time, but next time, I take the first watch." Kristoff laughed at this response and sat down next to Sven. "Whatever you say Anna." when he looked over, Anna was already asleep. "I knew she was exhausted." he whispered to Sven as the dog looked up at him.

It was four am and so Kristoff walked over to the red head, smiling as she was sprawled out on the roof, one arm thrown over Olaf as he was pressed against her. The blonde smiled at the scene and almost debated not waking her, but he knew he needed his sleep as well If they where gonna get out of this mess. He reached down and put his hand on Anna's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Anna, hey Anna." she stirred a bit and then looked up at him, meeting his brown eyes. She smiled up at him and Kristoff thought it was the most beautiful look in the world.

Once Anna was up and awake, Kristoff lied down next to Sven and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep either. Anna started to walk around the roof and looked at the building on the other side. She noticed that it was a good eight foot distance between the two and started thinking. They had to get off this roof somehow, and she was the most agile one of the three, she could make it. She hoped anyway.

As the sun came up and Anna looked out to the street, noticing the biters that had walked away during the night, making her idea a bit easier. As she was looking out, she felt a hand land on her shoulder and jumped, turning to see Kristoff standing there with her. "What are you doing up? Its only six thirty."

Kristoff smiled at her and then looked out. "I couldn't sleep very well, the sun woke me up." As he said that, Sven walked over and sat next to the two. Kristoff played his hand on the dogs head and smiled at him. "uh, Kristoff?"

He looked up at Anna, knowing the tone in her voice, his eyebrows came closer together in confusion as he looked down at her. "What is it Anna?"

"I think I have an idea to get us out of this town, but I know you won't like it." Her right hand was clasped on her left arm as she looked up at the tall man. She could see in his eyes already that he was questioning her judgment. "Follow me"

They walked over to the edge of the building, looking at the one next to them, it was slightly shorter than this one, so it would make the jump easier on her part. It was like Kristoff could tell what she was thinking because his eyes got wide and he looked at the red head. "No Anna, I can't let you do that." Before he could finish what he was saying, Anna put a finger up to his mouth. "Kristoff please, I'm the only one who could make that jump and you know it. I'm small, fast and I used to be on Track and Field in high school." She removed her hand and looked into his brown eyes with her Teal ones. "I can do it, and its the only way where getting out of her."

Kristoff just frowned and then nodded. "You are sure you can make that jump?" She smiled and "Yes, I promise" and then she dragged him to the other side of the building and pointed. "That truck we hid behind when we first got here, see the car next to it?" Kristoff nodded and then realized where she was going with this. "You need to get Olaf and Sven to the car and hot wire it while I distract them."

Kristoff walked over to Olaf and bent down, being gentle as possible as Anna stood at the edge of the building, prepping herself for the jump. "Olaf, its time to get up." The brown haired boy looked up in horror before he recalled everything that happened and calmed down. Then he looked around for Anna, smiling as his eyes landed on hers. "Whats going on?" The tone of his voice was so quiet, Kristoff almost didn't hear him.

"We have to get out of here okay?" The boy just nodded and smiled as Sven came over and licked his face. "Get your things packed, okay" and Olaf nodded, rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Anna, please be careful" was all Kristoff whispered as he noticed her stepping back for her running start. "Don't worry Kristoff, I've got this." and with that, the red head took off running across the roof, and just as she got to the end, propelled herself into the air. Kristoff watched in amazement as the woman flew through the air, but panic soon set in as he noticed she was going to be off by an inch or two. He ran to the side of the building and kept his cry for her silent, so he didn't draw any attention to them.

Anna reached out for the building and grabbed the roof, now holding on with her arms as her legs hung from the drop. "Anna!" Kristoff said in a screamed whisper and Olaf ran over to where Kristoff was.

"I'm okay guys, don't worry." but as the words left her mouth, she realized that it was a lie, She couldn't hold on to this building, she didn't have the strength in her to do so. "Get Olaf to the car, Now!" she screamed this time so the biters would here her, and they started to make there way over.

"No Anna!" but as he said that, he realized that he did have to get to that car if he had any hopes of saving her. The blonde took off and grabbed his bags, then lifted the hatch to the door. "Olaf, you stay close to me and Sven okay." the small boy nodded as he placed his bag on his shoulders and Kristoff made his way down the ladder, Sven following him down and using the mans shoulders for support. Once he jumped down the bottom of the ladder he took his knife out and peeked around the corner for the biters that broke into the store.

"Come on Olaf, stay right behind me." As Kristoff turned the corner he took his knife and jabbed it into the head of the biter that was outside the door, then with a little bit more effort, yanked it out. The biter fell to the floor and the three of them made there way to the main entrance. Most of the biters where preoccupied with Anna hanging off the cliff to notice the three slip through the broken window. As Kristoff ran over to the car, he swung the back door open and threw his bags in there.

"Get in the Car Olaf, now." He ordered as the boy did what he was told. Kristoff opened the front door and leaned down, pulling the wires out, trying desperately to get the car started. The longer he took, the longer Anna had to hold on to that roof, if she hasn't let go already.

"Kristoff!" Olaf said from the back see at one of the biters walked over to where they were, causing attention to them. "Damn it!" was all he whispered as he noticed the biter getting closer, and then the car started up.

"Yes!" he leaned up and took his knife out, slamming it into the head of the biter that was walking up to them and then looked at Sven, "In the car boy." The dog did as he was told and then Kristoff jumped in, putting the car in drive and honking the horn.

"What are you doing?" came the cry's of the small boy in the back seat. "There gonna come after us!"

Kristoff smiled and kept honking as tall the biters started taking there attention to the car. "I know." and when hey where walking towards the car, Kristoff started to drive away, in the opposite direction of Anna.

"Kristoff! We have to go get Anna!" Was all he could here the kid screaming from the back seat and he looked at him from the rear view mirror. "I know kid, first we have to get them away from Anna." and with that, he started to drive away, slamming on the horn.

Anna was growing weaker by the second, but then she heard the loud horn and looked back over her shoulder. The biters where starting to walk away, well most of them where, she still had five or six that wouldn't walk away from her. "Fuck" was all she managed to whisper as she finally lost her grip and fell to the ground, which was only a one story drop, but still put shock into her legs and knees. The red head looked up and noticed the biters walking towards her, so she ignored the pain and stood up, taking her knife out and stabbing the closest biter in the ear, twisting her knife, and then pulling it out.

Anna pushed back one of the other biters and stabbed him in the back of the head, using him to push the others back like a riot shield. She looked up and noticed Kristoff driving away and glared at his direction. "I swear if you don't come back" she whispered under her breath and then pulled her knife out, jabbing it into the skull of another biter. After making a small opening, she took the opportunity to run, and did. However, when she started to run, she felt a hand grab her purple tank top, and pulled back hard, leaving a rip in it that went from her left hip, to just above her naval. Anna quickly cut his hand off and started running toward the car.

Kristoff looked in his rear view and noticed Anna running "Hold on Olaf!" he yelled as he hit the breaks and spun the car around. In doing so, he ran over a few biters and started to speed towards Anna. Once close enough, he stopped the car and Anna flew the door open, forcing Sven to jump into the back seat with Olaf. Anna jumped in and slammed the door shut as Kristoff sped away towards Boston.

"Whoa, That was like some crazy extreme exercise" Anna said in a giggle as she looked over at Kristoff. He smiled at her and looked down at the gas gauge. "I feel like I lost five pounds from that." She was grinning ear to ear and looked back at Olaf and Sven. "You guys okay?"

Olaf let out his strange laugh and shook his head. "I'm doing great, and Sven is good." He didn't know why but he was actually happy, maybe it was because for the first time in forever, he actually felt safe. Anna smiled at him and then took her bag off that was making it uncomfortable to sit.

"What happened to your shirt?" Kristoff asked as he noticed the rip. "One of the biters got a hold of it, but don't worry, they didn't touch me." She smiled and then lifted the fabric to examine the rip, causing Kristoff to notice her toned stomach and blush. He quickly changed the subject.

"So, this car only has a half a tank of Gas, and that won't get us to Boston." he frowned slightly and then looked back at Olaf, "But don't worry kid, we will find your mom." Olaf smiled at that and Anna turned around in her seat, looking at the buck toothed boy.

"By the way Olaf, Whats your moms name?" she asked as the boy was still grinning.

"Elsa!"

AN: Thank you guys so much for all the follows and favorites as well as the reviews :D I promise I am going to try to update at least once a week but it looks like its gonna be more than once a week lol And how do you guys feel about me bringing more characters in like Rapunzel and Finn, as well as characters from Brave and other Disney movies?


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff had been driving for a while now, following the highway to get as close to Boston as possible. He didn't really want to go back to the city they had just fled from, but he knew Anna wouldn't give up on helping this boy find his mom. He looked into the rear view mirror and noticed Olaf sleeping, using Sven as a pillow. They had such a strong connection already and it made the tall male smile, then he looked over to Anna. She seemed so peaceful sleeping in the passenger seat. Her pink lips were slightly parted and her legs were up on the dash.

As he drove he noticed small farms and farm houses along the side of the road, his stomach made a growling noise. He realized that he can't really remember the last time he had eaten, and who knows when the last time Olaf ate was. Kristoff took the next exit and started driving down the dirt roads, leading up to a large blue house with a barn. As he put the car to a stop, the sudden change in speed awoke Anna and Olaf.

"What did we stop for?" The question came out in a sleepy voice from the freckled face woman as she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"We need to eat something, I'm sure your hungry and I don't even know when Olaf has eaten last."

Anna simply nodded in agreement and looked back at Olaf. "You stay in the car with Sven, Kristoff and I are gonna check the house." and with that said she reach a hand back and rubbed the boys knee with a smile.

Kristoff got out of the car and pulled out his knife, he waited for Anna and then the two approached the house with caution. Anna looked at Kristoff enough to silently say she was taking the back door and he could take the front.

As Anna walked around the back, she noticed one of the biters through the window of the house and walked slowly to the back door. With the back yard being clear, the red-head opened the door slowly, while leaning against the wall.

The biter heard the door creak open and started to walk towards it, as he got to the door, Anna turned the corner and drove the knife into his neck, right behind his ear, in an upward angle.

She grabbed the body as it started to fall and placed it down slowly, so it wouldn't attract any others in the house. As she walked into the kitchen, she took the door to the dinning room and that was clear as well.

Kristoff had entered the front door, not noticing anything strange as he walked through the living room and checked all the closets and the one downstairs bedroom. He ran into Anna in the dinning room and pointed to the stairs.

Not that the downstairs level was clear, they had to make sure upstairs was as well. Kristoff went first, climbing the stairs as quietly as possible and noticed three doors in the hallways upstairs. He pointed to one and Anna walked over to it.

As Anna opened the door, she noticed it was the upstairs bathroom. There was no sign of anyone being in there and so after checking the shower and closet she closed the door. It was then that she heard the noise come from the room Kristoff was in.

Kristoff walked into the master bedroom and noticed the two biters, one sitting on the floor, while the other was standing next to the large dresser. Kristoff decided it would be logical to go for the one standing first.

As he approached it, the one sitting saw him and made a horrible growl sound, causing the standing biter to turn around. As he did, Kristoff's knife drove into his left eye, causing him to fall to the ground.

Anna walked into the room as soon as Kristoff kick the biter that was sitting and then drove his knife into the top of her head. Anna looked away and tried not to gag. Sure they had to do this all the time, but it was different when she did it.

Anna had adrenaline running through her when she had to kill, but to just watch someone stab a knife into the top of a persons skull, and to hear the bone crunching sound, it made her feel sick.

After that room was clear, they looked into the other room to find nothing but a bed and a dresser. It looked to be a quest bedroom. Anna looked out the window to see the car and was thankful that Olaf and Sven where still sitting there, patiently waiting for there return.

"Well, now that the house is clear, how about we get the two boys in here and make some food, I am starving." Anna giggled at Kristoff as he held his stomach with a crooked smile.

"Okay, let's go bring the bags of food in and I will start cooking while you lock up." Her smile spread across her freckled face and Kristoff couldn't help but stare. Even when the world went to hell, this woman still found all the reasons to smile.

Kristoff walked out to the car with Anna and they opened the door, letting Sven and Olaf out to stretch their legs. Sven quickly ran over to the bushes to do his doggy business and Anna chuckled.

"He acts like he was holding that for a while." Kristoff laughed at that response and nodded. "He is a good boy, he won't go to the bathroom in any car or house." As he said that he grabbed the bag of food and flung it over his shoulder, shutting the door and walking towards the house.

Anna grabbed her bag from the other side of the car and then shut the door, following Kristoff. Sven quickly ran back over to them and nuzzled Olaf before sliding his head between the boys legs and lifting.

Olaf laughed at this but got what he was saying and jumped onto the large dogs back. Sven was large for a German Shepard and Olaf wasn't that big so it didn't bother him. The blue-eyed boy was laughing with glee as the Sven took off running towards the house.

Kristoff was about to protest this for Sven's safely but Anna touch his shoulder. "Let the boy have some fun, it was Sven's idea, if he couldn't hold him up he wouldn't have offered."

Kristoff smiled at that and shrugged, "Yea, i guess your right." And with that, they all walked into the house, Anna heading towards the Kitchen as Kristoff heads to the bathroom.

The red-head smiled as she looked at the kitchen and started to get some cans of soup out of her bag, as well as some bread she hoped was still a bit soft. As she started to cook, the smell filled the house and made her realize just how hungry she was.

Kristoff finished locking the house up and headed to the kitchen with Olaf and Sven. "That soup smells amazing Anna, I bet its great." Anna just chuckled and held up the can. "It's just heated up vegetable beef, it doesn't take a master chief to make that."

Kristoff just smiled at her and set up the bowls he found in one of the cupboards, along with spoons and set the bottles of water on the table. They didn't trust anything that wasn't sealed shut because they didn't know what was infected and what wasn't.

Olaf sat at the table as the soup was poured into his bowl and then stuck his spoon in, about to take a big bite. "Watch it Olaf" came Anna's stern voice. "It's really hot, you will burn your mouth."

After she poured the rest of the soups out, as well as a bowl for Sven that was set on the floor, they all started to eat. The group was extremely hungry so they didn't show their best manners as they gulped up the soup.

While they where eating, Kristoff couldn't help but think about them as a small family. His brown eyes looked over at the scene in front of him, and for a second, he forgot the world had gone to hell.

"Kristoff, your staring" Came voice as she swallowed some of her soup.

The tall male just shook his head and then kept eating as the red-head giggled at him.

Once the food was gone, and there stomachs where full, Olaf and Sven went running to play again. Anna smiled at the two as she started to pick up the bowls and rinse them off in the sink. This caused Kristoff to laugh and she looked back at the tall man with a smirk. "What?"

"The world has gone to hell, and your worried about washing dishes." This caused Anna to chuckle as well as she realized that she too forgot about everything that has gone on. She set the bowls down and sat back down at the table.

Hours went by as the four of them played classic games like Red Light Green Light, and Red Rover. Anna insisted that they give Olaf the childhood he had taken away from him. They went back inside though as the sun started to set and Anna took Olaf upstairs.

"You can sleep right here in this bed okay." She spoke quietly as she tucked him in and sat on the bed next to him.

"And I will be safe here?" He asked with a smile on his face as he looked up at Anna. She smiled back at him and nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." with that she gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up. As she walked away she heard his voice and it stopped her in her tracks.

"You're a lot like my mom, I'm sure your going to get along great when we find her." This broke Anna's heart but she couldn't let him see that. She knew the odds of finding Elsa where low, but she had to keep hope in this kids heart.

She simply turned around and smiled at him. "I'm sure we will too"

As Anna walked back downstairs she noticed Kristoff sitting at the table and smiled at him. He smiled back and offered a seat next to him, which she gladly took. As she sat down, Kristoff couldn't help but notice the rip that was still in her shirt, and her skin that would flash now and then.

"So, did you want my hoodie?" The question came out of nowhere and threw Anna off guard. She looked up at him with her eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Want your hoodie?" she repeated his question and he pointed to her stomach that was exposed in front of him. "Oh, I forgot I ripped my shirt." The red-head laughed as she started to feel the purple fabric.

"Thank you Kristoff, but I'm sure I have another shirt in my bag somewhere." she looked up at him and smiled, making his heart beat faster. Did she know she was so beautiful that he made her nervous.

Kristoff figured it was about time he figured it out and actually tell her how he feels. He adjusted how he was sitting and straightened his back, as if it would give him more courage. "Hey Anna, there is something I've wanted to talk to you about."

This caught the red heads attention and she looked up at the male, who seemed to be a few more shades of red than normal. "What is it Kristoff?" she had thought that maybe he wasn't feeling well, the thought of him liking her in more than a friend way had never slipped her mind.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a little flushed." She took her hand and placed it on his forehead, causing him to jump slightly at the contact. He cleared his throat and then took her hand that was on his forehead into his.

"I'm feeling fine Anna, I just wanted to tell you.." His brown eyes met her beautiful teal eyes and he choked on his words, he wasn't sure how to say it and didn't want to ruin anything between them.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm actually feeling a bit sleepy and wanted to know if you would take the first watch." He looked down to the ground and gave Anna her hand back.

The red-head smiled at him and then stood up, lifting the male to his feet. "Of course I will, I had first watch anyway remember." She grinned and then lead him to the bedroom that was downstairs.

The two walked into the room and Anna pointed to the bed. "You can sleep right here, I will come get you when I start falling asleep, okay?" and she hugged the tall man, causing his heart to race again. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and wished for it to never end, but she pulled back.

"Goodnight Kristoff, I will see you in a bit." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving the heart-broken blonde alone. He was cursing himself in his own mind for not having the courage to tell her how he feels.

ooooo

In the small upper apartment building the sound of a gun was ringing in the air. The biter's head was put into the line of the scope, and then blood splattered behind his head as the bullet ripped through. To the left of the sniper sat a picture in a frame of a small boy, his bright blue eyes where wide and his brown hair was sticking up in the back. A woman with snow-white hair and deep blue eyes was kneeling next to him, her arms around him as they both smiled at the camera.

A knock at the door caused the woman to stop shooting and looked over her shoulder.

There stood another woman, shorter than her, with short brown hair and a pink hoodie on. Her wide green eyes looking at the woman in concern.

"Eugene and I are going for a supply run, did you want to go?" She spoke softly, like speaking to a child. She didn't get an answer and the other woman simply turned back around and started shooting out the window again.

The brunette just sighed and stood up. "Well if you change your mind, we are leaving in fifteen minutes." and with that, she left the room, the sound of the gun going off ringing through the apartment.

When the biter fell to the ground, the woman got up and went over to the bed, picking up the picture on the way. She sat cross-legged as her long braid flung over her left shoulder. A small moist drop hit the glass on the frame, as a single tear ran off her face.

Through the walls of the apartment she could hear Eugene talking to Rapunzel.

"Is Elsa coming?" and then came the reply from the shorter woman as she sighed.

"You should know the answer by now."

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the follows/fav/reviews :3 it means a lot to me, as you can tell I just keep updating like crazy lol. I know my last two chapters where shorter than the first but I am going to fix that once I get past all this intro stuff and get to the good stuff :D Thank you Again!**


	4. Chapter 4

The large white husky ran across the parking lot of the apartment complex, heading for the red truck. As Rapunzel and Eugene followed close behind, Eugene had his knife out and ready. The couple approached the truck and then threw a large bag into the back-end of the Chevy.

"Come on Max, in the car." Came the quiet voice of the brunette female as she opened her passenger side door. After the white ball of fur jumped into the car and sat in the middle seat, Rapunzel jumped into the truck and shut the door.

"I'm sure there was a small animal supply store in the small town a few miles south of here." He started the car and then shifted it into gear.

"Where running low on dog food, and Max can't keep eating our food rations for you, me and Elsa." The dog let out a snort as he glared at the man and this caused a small giggled from the woman sitting next to him.

The drive itself took about twenty minutes, but when they pulled up it was like a ghost town. There wasn't a single biter around and this made Eugene both reveled and nervous.

Eugene drove down the street until coming to a sign that said '_Lisa's Pet Palace_' and put the truck into park, shutting off the engine.

"Okay Max, let's get you some food." as he said that, the husky's large paw hit him in the leg and the man laughed. "Okay, and any toys or treats you want."

Rapunzel smiled at this and opened her door, letting Max get out from her side as usual. She walked up to the door as her male companion grabbed the bag from the back of the truck and flung it over his shoulder, Shot gun in his hand.

As the couple walks into the store they notice that not much had been taken, just a few shelves knocked over and the register was on the floor and broken.

"Its kind of funny" the small brunette said as she walked past the register. "The world is in chaos and someone found it necessary to steal money from a register." This caused a deep chuckle from her male companion as they walked to the dog isle.

Max was walking along side Eugene and stopped as he noticed they where in the isle with the dog food and treats. His tail started wagging and he looked up at the brunette male.

"Okay boy calm down." he smiled as he threw the large bag onto the floor and zipped it open, grabbing bags of dog food and shoving them in.

As he grabbed the dog food, Rapunzel was busy picking up treats and noticed a brown harness with a sun on the chest piece. Her green eyes widened as she ran a hand over the middle piece and she bite her lip.

"Hey Max, come her for a second." the dog happily came over to the brunette and tilted his head as she held up the harness. "Can I please put this on you?" She looked down at him with such wide eyes that he simply stood and wagged his tail.

"Oh good!" and with that, she placed it around his shoulders and torso. Letting him get used to it for a few seconds before he ran back over to the food. "I'm glad you like it." She whispered but then quickly looked up as she heard footsteps coming closer to her from the front of the store.

She crouched over to the next aisle where Eugene and Max where and placed a finger up to her mouth for them to keep quiet. Eugene picked up on this and held his gun up before turning the corner to face the intruder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The morning light washed over the red-heads face as she wiped the bit of drool off her cheek. The sleepy woman stood up from the bed and looked around, recalling where she was and what was happening.

As she stepped out of bed, she headed to the kitchen and looked out the window. That's when she noticed Kristoff and Olaf packing the car up. She smiled at his impatient ways and then looked around to notice that a lot of the kitchen utensils and supply's were gone.

"Kristoff?" This caught the blondes attention as he noticed the woman walking towards the car.

"Ah, good morning Anna, did you sleep well?" Anna smiled from ear to ear and nodded her head as she walked over and sat on the trunk of the car after Kristoff had shut it.

"Did you take the kitchen supplies from that house?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. "You never know what we will need." came the blonde response as he shut the passenger side door and leaned against the car.

"You have a hording problem Kristoff." and with that the blonde laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. They watched as Olaf was on Sven's back again, running at full speed across the yard of the farm, his laugh ringing loudly through their ears.

"I was thinking last night, while you slept." He turned to look at Anna and then back to Sven and Olaf. "Sven doesn't have anything, and what I mean by that is, he doesn't have anything a normal dog would have." Kristoff frowned slightly and then pushed himself off the car, looking at the woman.

"There was a pet shop in a small town we passed coming up here." Anna knew where this was going and was hesitant, they didn't have much gas and they needed to get to Boston. However the look Kristoff was giving her made her review her answer.

"I only want whats best for Sven, and I know he would love it." Kristoff was looking back at the dog as he ran, tongue sticking out of his mouth and ears folded back.

Anna couldn't say no to that and he knew it. She let out a sigh and smiled up at the brown-eyed man. "Okay, we can go"

Kristoff smiled and hugged the woman on the trunk, immediately regretting it because of the feeling of her soft skin against his reminded him of last night and how he wimped out.

He released her and then looked over to Olaf and Sven before letting out a whistle. "Come on guys, were leaving!" and he opened the back door for the two to jump in as they came up to the car.

"Did you get everything from the house that we will need?" Kristoff just nodded and got into the driver side, starting the car.

"We are all set for a few weeks if not a month." Which was the best they had done since this whole thing broke out. The male put the car in drive and started to head towards the small town they had passed before.

It took the group about a half an hour to reach the town, but Kristoff's brown eyes light up as he realized he made it to the right place. They drove into the town and realized just how empty it was. Neither of them noticed any biters and just gave each other a weird look.

"Oh, I want to go in there." Anna pointed to a small clothing store that was two buildings from the pet palace and Kristoff laughed slightly.

"What? because I'm a girl its funny that I want to look at clothes?" She punched him playfully in the arm and then lifted her ripped shirt. "if you forgot, I'm kind of in need of new clothes."

The blonde male stopped the car and parked it on the street behind a red truck that seemed in fine condition. This caused him to raise an eyebrow but he ignored it for the most part.

"Come over to the pet store if you finish before me." Anna just nodded and smiled as she threw the bag over her shoulder and then felt Olaf's hand touch her leg. "Can I go with you, new clothes sound wonderful."

So with that, Kristoff and Sven headed down the street to the pet palace and Anna went with Olaf into the clothing store.

Anna held her gun out in front of her as she checked the store over, though not seeing any biters as she did. She then quickly ran over to the woman's department and started shoving anything that looked cute into her bag. Olaf just stood by the boys section and raised an eyebrow, not to sure what would fit him.

"Would you like to try some of these on?" Anna asked as she walked over and noticed the boy looking at everything confused. He looked up at her and nodded with a smile that showed his over sized front teeth.

"Okay, let me see what size pants you wear right now." And the boy turned around as she slipped the tag off the back. "Okay, these should fit you." She held up some pants and let Olaf take his pick of whatever he wanted.

He took one of the pairs of jeans and slipped off his dirty, ripped jeans he was wearing, slipping the new ones on and smiling as they fit just right. The brunette boy slipped his shirt off and Anna raised an eyebrow, pointing to his chest.

"What are these Olaf?" He looked down and the three dark spots that went down his torso and smiled. "They are birthmarks, my mom said I was born in winter, and a snowflake landed on each spot."

Anna smiled and had to hold back a tear as she helped the boy slip a clean shirt on. "There, doesn't that feel better." She laughed slightly and then opened her bag. "Throw whatever you want in here and you can have it."

On their way out of the store, Anna's eye caught a sparkling necklace behind the front counter. She looked closer and noticed it was a snowflake, the main piece was silver, but it had small blue and white gems around it.

She lifted it up from its spot on the showcase and turned it around to see the small words 'Let it Go' engraved into it. She had to have it so she placed it around her neck and smiled at the cold metal on her skin.

Kristoff had just opened the front door to the store when Sven took off running. "Sven! wait for me." He shouted in a quiet whisper and took of to find the dog.

Eugene turned the corner to find a large German Shepard come face to face with him and Max jumped up, growling at the dog. The two dogs let out low deep growls at one another and then Eugene looks up to see Kristoff standing there.

"Who are you?" the brunette male asked as he stood up and aimed the shotgun at the blondes chest.

"Whoa, easy their buddy. I don't want to start a fight." Rapunzel put her hand on the barrel of the gun and lowered it. "Calm down Eugene, you don't even know him."

She turned to look at Kristoff and let a soft smile cross her lips. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel, and this is my boyfriend Eugene." She looked at him with those bright green eyes and then down to the white husky that was glaring at the German Shepard. "And this is our dog Max."

Kristoff didn't know what to say. He looked down at his dog and nudged him with his leg. This caused Sven to look up and sit down next to him. "I'm Kristoff, and this is my dog Sven." He looked over to the dog food and then back to the two strangers. "We came to get some food for him."

Rapunzel leaned down and looked at Sven, smiling as she reached out. "We?" she looked up at Kristoff and tilted her head. "Do you have friends?"

The blonde looked back towards the door and then to the couple. "Yeah, My friend Anna and a little boy we found two days ago named Olaf." He looked back over to the food. "Would I be able to get some of that for my dog?"

Rapunzel smiled and stood up, Eugene was still confused about the situation and just stepped aside. "Of course, I am sorry we held you up." They started to walk out but Kristoff stopped them.

"Wait, would you like to meet them? I know Anna had been dying for some female company." Rapunzel chuckled a little and then looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't know Rapunzel, we don't even know this guy." and that earned him a slight slap on the arm. "Oh come on Eugene, please."

Kristoff filled his bag with dog food and treats as the two were talking and then zipped up his bag, lifting it to his shoulder. "They are over at the clothing store if you want to meet them."

Rapunzel pulled on her boyfriends arm and followed Kristoff outside as she nodded. The three of them made their way over to the clothing store as the two dogs followed close by.

"Anna? Hey Anna are you in here?" The red-head looked over at the door way as she touched the necklace she just placed around her neck. She quickly raised an eyebrow as she noticed the two people after the blonde.

"Yeah, who are these guys?" She asked as she held a protective hand on Olaf's shoulder. "This is Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene, I just met them at the pet place."

As he spoke, the two dogs walked past them and Anna smiled at the large white dog. "And that is Max, their dog." Anna bent down and pet the dog, then looked up at the two. "It's nice to meet you guys, my name is Anna." She held out a hand and they each shook it. "And this is Olaf."

As the boy stepped out from behind Anna, Rapunzel looked at him with wide eyes and then looked at Eugene.

"Olaf? Where have I seen you before." she asked to herself but she had everyone's attention. Then it hit her and she almost fell over. "Olaf!" she walked over and bent down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're the kid from Elsa's photo." The bright blue eyes of the boy got so wide, and Anna looked at Rapunzel with shock. "Your Elsa's son?" Rapunzel asked but she knew the answer to the question, there was no mistaking it.

Two tears ran down Olaf's face as he just stood there with his mouth opened slightly. Everyone else in the room was too shocked to say anything until Olaf broke the silence.

"You know my mom?"

Rapunzel just shook her head yes as she let a few tears fall down her face as well. "Yes Olaf, I know her, and I know she is at the bunker now." She looked over to Anna and smiled. "Please, let us take you there."

Anna and Kristoff didn't know what to say, they didn't move. What where the odds that they would find this kids mom? When they finally snapped out of it, Eugene looked at Kristoff and smiled. "My truck is out there, if you want, you can follow us back to our bunker"

Olaf was so excited that he started to run towards the door, stopped by Anna's hand on his shoulder. "Olaf, you still need to be safe, and running outside isn't safe." She stood up next to Rapunzel and smiled at her, Teal eyes meeting green ones. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to him."

Rapunzel just smiled back and nodded. "You have no idea what this will mean to Elsa." And they all walked back out to their vehicles. Once the red truck started up and took off, their car was not far behind.

Kristoff kept looking in his rear view to see the smile on Olaf's face with a few tears falling down. Then he looked over to Anna who was still in shock. How could they have possibly found this kids mom, two days after saving him?

The twenty-minute drive was torture for them as they anticipated the reunion between the two. They pulled into a parking lot and noticed three biters walking around. The two vehicles stopped next to each other and Eugene smiled at Kristoff and Anna before pointing to the door they had to go though.

This was it, Anna thought, We get to meet Olaf's mom. I get to meet Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna pulled her knife out and looked over at Kristoff. "Olaf, you stay in the car with Sven, we will come back to get you." The boy nodded and held his arms around the dog's neck.

Kristoff opened his door slightly, making sure to grip the handle of his small hunters knife tightly. As they looked over at Eugene and Rapunzel, the four of them got out of their cars and crouched down, meeting between the two.

"Okay, its only three, and i know we can handle that." came Eugene's voice as he peeked over the car. And then Rapunzel softly cleared her throat. "But, that corner over there usually hides two or three more." She looked over at Anna and frowned. "Found that out the hard way."

"So Eugene and I can go over to the corner, make sure that is clear, while you two take out the three right here." Anna looked at Kristoff as he spoke and then back to Rapunzel. "That sounds good to me."

The short brunette woman nodded and Max got up, sitting close to Rapunzel. "And I will take Max with us."

After the four of them figured out what they where doing, Eugene and Kristoff headed to the side of the building, crouching as they walked. This left Anna and Rapunzel to start heading for the three in the parking lot.

Rapunzel snuck up behind one of them, sticking a crowbar she had straight through the back of his head. As she pulled it out the body fell to the ground and caught the attention of the other two.

Anna quickly drove her blade into the skull of the biter she was behind, but as she did, she heard Kristoff's voice in the distance.

"Fuck!" Was all that came from the mans mouth as him and Eugene turned the corner. Eugene looked up and stopped in his tracks.

"How could this happen? We where gone an hour and this place was fine when we left." His brown eyes scanned the area, as there was easily eight to ten biters standing in the alley way.

The biters heard the two talking and turned around, starting to walk towards them with a deep growl.

"We need to go!" And with that, Eugene took his ax and flung it over his shoulder, into the neck of the closest biter.

Anna looked over and noticed the biters coming out of the alley, her teal eyes widened and she forgot about the biter that was two feet away from her. The red-head turned to run towards Kristoff and Eugene to help them, when she heard the groan of the biter behind her.

Watching the scene from the car, Olaf placed his hands over his ears and shut his eyes, leaning against Sven.

Kristoff took his knife into the back of a biters head and threw the body down on one that was about to bite Rapunzel, causing her to give a thank you smile. The short brunette took her crowbar to finish the biter that was now on the ground.

Looking up she noticed Eugene pinned to the wall, trying to push the biter off with his Ax. "Eugene!" came Rapunzel's voice as she witness the biter open his mouth and move in towards the males neck.

Kristoff took his knife out of a biters skull that he was just fighting off and looked up. Running towards the other male, he quickly threw his knife, the blade landing just above the walkers right ear.

Eugene held his breath and closed his eyes as the blood splattered across his face and then he threw the biter down. "Thanks man, that was way too close." and they started to take out the rest of the biters.

Max was letting out a deep growl as he lunged at a biter, knowing better than to bite the tainted flesh, he clawed at his skull until blood and strange thick liquid came pouring out of it.

Anna turned as she heard the growl and just in time put her arms up to stop it from biting her. The knife fell from the girl's hand and hit the ground, her grip tight on the biters wrists.

Anna lost her balance and fell backwards, landing hard on the pavement and her knife, causing a deep gash in her upper left leg. She let out a cry of pain as the biter tried to get at her skin. Kristoff noticed to late, with not enough time to run over to her.

"Anna!" was the only thing he cried out, but then he heard the sound of a gun shot ring through the air.

Anna looked up as a hole flew through the biters head, and blood landed from her chest up. The weight of the biter landing on her as she struggled to breathe.

The woman in the window of the apartment smiled as she watched the blood fly across the ground and then leaned up, placing her sniper rifle on the desk next to her. She grabbed the pistol with a long silencer attached, and then lifter her window wider open.

Eugene looked over and smiled as he noticed Elsa jump out the window with grace, landing on her feet but catching the shock with her hands on the ground.

The pale woman walked over to Anna and lifted the biter off her, extending her hand for the red-head. "Need some help?" Anna couldn't help but smile at the woman and take her hand.

Elsa pulled her up and then aimed her pistol at the three walkers that where still standing. She shot down two of them and Rapunzel took out the last one. "Man, I am so happy to see you."

Elsa smiled at the woman and raised an eyebrow. "Who are these two? What did we say about bringing strangers to the bunker?" and when she said that, Anna's small voice spoke up.

"Are you Elsa?" the question was innocent and she couldn't help but place her right hand on her left arm, rubbing it softly. The pale woman just tilted her head slightly and nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

As she said that, they heard the car door shut and everyone looked up, Anna couldn't help but smile as the deep blue eyes of this woman shot straight open and her mouth dropped slightly.

Olaf looked up from the car, Sven at his side and he had almost the same look. No one dared to move, no one dared to ruin this moment. The small broken voice of the child barely made it to Elsa but she heard it. "...mom?"

Once the words were out, Elsa took a few steps forward, running her right hand through her messing bangs and then it covered her mouth. A tear ran its way down her cheek and Anna thought for a second that Elsa might just lose it and hit the ground.

Olaf finally realized this was real, his feet started running before he even knew he was moving. Elsa fell to the ground, her arms wide open as the small boy ran into them, his face buried into the crook of her neck.

Everyone around them was smiling and didn't know what to do. Elsa ran her hand over his messy brown hair and was kissing the top of his head multiple times, hoping this was real.

Kristoff heard a noise as he looked over to the alley. "Hey guys, I really don't want to cut this short but" his voice trailed off as they noticed the biters coming out of the alley. Elsa looked up and then back to Eugene.

The man ran to the door to the apartment and opened it, guiding people inside. "Go up the stairs and to the left, quickly."

Elsa picked up Olaf and held on to him tightly as she ran to the door, Max and Sven right behind her. "Eugene, shut the door." Was all Elsa got out when she noticed he was gone.

"Eugene? What are you doing?" She stood in the stairway for what felt like forever, not sure what to do, and then the man poked his head back into the door with bags on his shoulders.

"Couldn't forget the dog food." he let out a laugh and shut the large metal door, locking it with the many locks they had.

Elsa went up the stairs, skipping steps as she did, before approaching the door. Olaf was on her hip as she opened it up and waited for Eugene. "Come on, you're so slow." She teased him as they went into the apartment.

Once everyone was inside, they had a moment to breath and Elsa sat on the couch, Olaf still pressed against her torso. She looked up at the two new people and then down to their dog.

"Thank you." Was all she managed to get out. Then Anna looked over to her and smiled that smile that goes from ear to ear. "No need to thank us, anyone would have helped him." and Elsa shook her head.

"No, in this world, most people only care for themselves, what you did.." She trailed off and then set Olaf down on the couch, standing up. "You two are great people."

Anna held out her hand and smiled, her freckles covered by the blood on her face. "My name is Anna, and this is my friend Kristoff." Elsa took her bloody hand and shook it, feeling how warm it was.

Kristoff nodded at her and stuck his hand out, which she took and noticed wasn't as warm as the females. Then she looked down at the dog. "And who is this?"

Kristoff bent down and pet Sven's head, smiling up at the woman. "This is Sven, my carrot loving dog." Elsa smiled and pet the dog as well before standing straight up. "I take it you've met Eugene and Rapunzel then?"

They just nodded and Elsa's eyes fell down to Anna's leg, which had a deep gash in it. "Your hurt."

It came out as more of a statement than a question but Anna chuckled softly and looked down. "Yeah, when the biter knocked me down I landed on my knife." She looked up into the deep blue eyes of the pale woman. "It's not really a big deal."

Elsa crossed her arms over her waist and smiled at the woman. "So, your another stubborn one like Rapunzel over there?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of Anna's hand. "Come on, let me clean it up for you, it's the least I can do."

The Blood on Anna's face covered the blush that spread across it as she felt the woman grab her hand. "Okay, I need to wash my face anyway." And with that, Elsa took Anna down the hall and into the bathroom. This left the others to talk, and Kristoff watched the two as they walked away. Sven noticing, nudged him with his head and tilted it. "Its okay buddy, I'm fine."

Elsa opened the bathroom door and pointed at the toilet. "Have a seat." Anna simply smiled and did as she was told, putting the toilet seat down and resting on it.

The pale woman grabbed a first aid kit from under the sink and then walked over to get a wash cloth. Wetting it down, she walked back over and squatted in front of the red-head. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" the moist cloth ran across Anna's forehead and she felt her blush growing.

"No, the only injury is my leg. I'm lucky you saved me." She smiled and her teal eyes met the deep blue ones. "I was as good as dead."

Elsa rinsed out the cloth and then continued to wipe the blood off the girl face, her hands slightly shaky as she wiped down her neck and chest. "No, I believe you could have handled it, you seem tough."

Elsa's eye caught the snowflake necklace that was around the woman's neck as she ran the rag across. "This is beautiful" she whispered as she touched it softly and ran her thumb across it.

"You like it? I found it at a store in the town we met Eugene and Rapunzel in." She then looked up at the woman and smiled. "Do you want it?"

She wasn't even sure why she asked the question, it came out before she had time to think. Elsa looked up at her with wide eyes and then shook her head. "I couldn't possibly take this from you."

Anna smiled and unhooked it from the back, holding it out. "think of it as a thank you, for letting us stay up here. You could have just left us down there once you got your son." She chuckled and then looked at the deep blue eyes.

"Besides, I think it suits you." This caused Elsa to tilt her head and raise an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Anna held it up to the pale woman. "Your skin is pale, and your hair is beautifully white, you remind me of snow and winter." she blushed slightly as she realized what she said. "Other than the blood on it, it looks like it was made for you."

This caused Elsa to blush and she smiled and let Anna hook it for her in the back. "Thank you, I don't know what to say."Don't say anything, it's a gift." Elsa smiled and then cleared her throat to break the silent moment.

She continued to clean off Anna's upper chest and then rang the cloth out as she finished.

The hand pulled back and Anna immediately missed the contact, wondering to herself why she was so fond of this woman. Then she was caught by surprise as Elsa stood up and put the cloth down. "Okay, take off your pants."

Anna's face flushed red as she looked up at the woman. "What? Why?" she sounded nervous and this made Elsa laugh a little.

"Because Anna, I can't look at the wound on your leg if you have your pants on." She got out the alcohol and some bandages as the red-head stood up, slowly unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down.

She hissed in pain as the fabric slid across her wound. Elsa noticed and turned around, crouching in front of her. "Here, let me help." She said as she grabbed the pants and lifted on them slightly so they wouldn't touch the wound as much.

Anna looked away as her pants came down to her shins and then she sat back down. "See, it's not that bad, I mean, It could have been worse. That biter could have got me, or bit my throat. And all I got was a little cut on my leg. It doesn't even hurt that much, and now that your here. I mean, not that I couldn't handle it on my own, but not that I don't want you here either.."

Elsa laughed slightly as the girl rambled and place a finger on her mouth. "Its okay, I understand." She removed her finger and started to dab a new washcloth with alcohol. "You do?"

Elsa looked at the wound before placing the cloth on it. "This might hurt a bit." and then she smiled as Anna was mentally prepping her self. "Oh its fine, I'm ready, I can handle it."

Elsa placed the cloth on the wound, cleaning it out, and Anna yelped in pain, biting her lip. "It's okay, I'm almost done."

She took an adhesive out of the kit and ran it up the wound, pinching it closed. "What was that?" the red-head asked as she tilted her head. "Superglue."

Anna looked at her confused and felt the bandage cover her leg. "Why did you put superglue into my leg?" The question was so mono-toned that it cause Elsa to laugh again. "Your wound was deep, it should have stitches but we don't have anything for that."

Anna simply shook her head and then looked at Elsa as she finished the wrapping of her leg. How was it that she was so attracted to this woman. She never liked women before, so why can't she stop looking at this girl.

She mentally shook her head and then smiled, thinking to herself, maybe it's not her that I am attracted too. Maybe its just her kindness?

Elsa noticed that Anna was staring at her and smiled up at her. "So where did you find Olaf?" Her hands where resting on Anna's bare knee's and her voice broke Anna out of her thoughts.

"At a gas station, he was living there alone." Elsa frowned and looked at the ground between her legs. "That was Eugene's, it's where I took them when this all started."

Anna nodded, "He told us about that, I'm sorry for everything that happened." She reached out and placed a hand under the pale womans chin. "But hey, at least you got him back."

Elsa smiled and nodded, standing up. "You should probably put your pants back on." both girls chuckled at the statement and Elsa walked towards the door. "If you need new clothes, let me know, you look about my size."

Anna stood up and let out a small hiss of pain. This caused Elsa to be right back at her side and help her stand. "Do you need help getting to the bedroom?" her and Anna both giggled and Elsa looked up. "Yes that came out wrong."

"No its okay, Thank you though." She balanced herself and then limped out the door. Elsa smiled as she watched her go to the room Elsa pointed at. "I will start dinner and come get you when it is ready.

Anna simply smiled at her and shut the door to the room. As Elsa walked out into the living room, Kristoff stood up. "Where is Anna? Is she okay?"

Elsa nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she is in my room, getting clean clothes on." She walked over to the kitchen and started to make dinner as she noticed Kristoff sit back down and look at Sven.

Kristoff noticed the necklace around her neck and couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. That was the necklace Anna was wearing, and she had only just met this girl. Why was she giving it to her?

As Elsa cooked dinner she couldn't help but notice the man's expression. '_He loves Anna_' was all that Elsa could think about as she cooked, and then she remembered the look of the girls face, her freckles and bright teal eyes.

Her hand reached up and touched the necklace that hung around her neck. '_Does she love him back?_'

**AN: Thank you guys for the Favs/Follows/Reviews as always :D So here you go, Elsa and Anna have finally made contact lol. This is when things start to get interesting, and I did just start college again so as much as I love updating so quickly, it might slow down. I do promise at least two chapters a week though :3 I won't be too mean lol**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa glanced at the wrist watch she had on and noticed it was going on two in the morning. Looking out the window, the blonde noticed that the population of bitters was growing in the outskirts of their small town. Letting out a sigh she looked on the bed and her eyes caught Olafs.

"Sweetie its late, you should be sleeping." the words came out in a soft whisper as she stood from the chair by the desk, moving over to the bed.

The pale woman pulled the boy into her lap and ran her hands through his hair. "I know mom, but I was thinking." He adjusted his head and looked up at her. "Could you sing to me? Like you used to?"

Elsa smiled at him and nodded her head. "Of course I can, we just have to be quiet so we don't wake the others, okay?"

The boy smiled and shook his head, resting against his mother as she started to sing a soft melody.

In the living room of the apartment, Kristoff and Anna where asleep on the floor. The red-head started to stir and her eyes widened as she realized she couldn't move. Taking a deep breath and looking over she noticed an arm was around her torso.

Raising an eyebrow she slowly wiggled her way out of the mans grip and sat up, looking at the sleeping Kristoff.

"I thought you wanted the couch?" she whispered mostly to herself and then stood from the floor.

Her teal eyes tried to adjust to the dark as she felt the wall, walking down the hallway. She went into the bathroom and while washing her hands, noticed a sound that caught her attention.

Leaving the rest room, Anna walked quietly down the hall and noticed it was singing.

The door to Elsa's room was slightly open and she could see the light spilling into the hallway as she slowly pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame.

The smile on the red-heads face as she listened to this woman sing quickly fell as Elsa looked up at her.

"oh...I'm so sorry, I should have knocked." the stuttered words made Elsa smile wide as she shook her head.

"It's okay, I heard you walking down the hall." As she said that, the woman looked down at Olaf and noticed he was sound asleep. Placing him on the bed she stood up and motioned for Anna to sit in the chair.

"Can't sleep?" Was Anna's only response as she sat down, looking up at the pale woman who leaned against the wall.

"No, I just didn't want to, in case this was all a dream and I woke up as soon as I closed my eyes." She frowned slightly as she looked over at the sleeping boy and then to the red-head.

"What about you?" She looked to the ground and felt slightly nervous. "You seemed pretty comfortable out there with Kristoff."

Anna let out an awkward giggle as she looked at the door. "Yeah, about that, sometimes he just does it." she looked up at Elsa and noticed the woman was looking at her with a small smile.

"How long have you guys been together?" This question took Anna by surprise and she threw her hands up, shaking her head.

"Oh no, me and Kristoff? He is my best friend..I mean, sometimes I think he wants to be more than that, but he is like a brother to me." She felt the blush that was on her face as she looked up at Elsa.

Maybe it was Anna's imagination, but she could have sworn that Elsa had a look of relief wash over her. She shrugged it off and then looked over at Olaf.

"What about you? Who is the lucky man?" the red-head instantly regretted the question when she noticed the look of hurt flash across the woman's face. Elsa almost looked primal, like she was going to run as soon as the question left Anna's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be nosy." she whispered as she stood up from the chair and frowned. "I can leave you alone if you would like."

"No, its okay, I just don't like talking about it." She whispered as she held her arms close to her torso.

Anna yawned and then looked up at the woman who stood taller than her by an inch or two. "I should get back to sleep anyway, It was nice speaking with you."

Elsa just nodded and then grabbed Anna's arm as she walked past her. "If you can't sleep, or just want to talk. I'm usually awake in here." She let the words role of her tongue before she could stop them.

The freckled-faced woman smiled from ear to ear and shook her head. "Okay, sounds great."

Then she closed the door behind her and went out to the living room, laying down on the couch. As she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, the only thing she could hear in her head was Elsa's beautiful singing, and she went to bed with a smile on her face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The light in the living room finally caught up to the red-head as she turned from the back of the couch, rubbing her eyes. She could hear a conversation but wasn't to sure who it was or what they were saying.

Sitting up from the couch, she let out a big yawn and then looked into the kitchen. Kristoff and Eugene were standing there, coffee mugs in their hands.

Anna stood up and grabbed the blanket that she had around her waist, pulling it over her shoulders. "Morning guys."

Her voice broke the boys conversation as they looked over to the red-head and smiled. "Good morning sunshine."

Kristoff smiled at her and then handed her his mug, giving her a sip of it. As she put the mug up to her lips, she instantly regretted it.

"aww, Kristoff you know I hate coffee." She ran a hand across her mouth and jokingly punched the blonde in the arm.

"I know, I just wanted to see if you would drink it." Eugene laughed at this and then they all went to sit at the table.

About an hour went by of just the three of them talking, when they looked up at the sleepy boy who came walking out of Elsa's room, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Anna.

"Where is my mom?" he asked the words in a very sleepy voice as he walked up to Anna and held his arms out.

The red-head picked him up and set him in her lap, resting her chin on his head. "She went out to get some things, she tends to do that a lot." came Eugene's reply as he looked at the boy.

"She went out on her own?" The teal eyes widened with worry as she looked at the male.

"Yeah, she does it very often, Rapunzel and I have just gotten used to it." he shrugged but Anna didn't like the idea at all.

"She shouldn't do that, especially not with Olaf being here now." Kristoff nodded and looked at Eugene. "She has a point."

"I know, try telling her that, she is as stubborn as a mule." As he said that, the front door flew open and Elsa walked in, flinging the bag that was over her shoulder onto the couch.

"Hey guys." She smiled and it only grew bigger as she noticed Olaf on Anna's lap. "Did you eat yet?"

Everyone just looked at her and then Eugene shook his head. "Anna just got up about an hour or two ago, and Olaf just crawled out of bed a few minutes ago." The small boy slid out of Anna's lap and walked over to Elsa.

She smiled and picked him up, setting him on her hip and walking over to the table. "Okay, I can cook breakfast if you want, Where is Rapunzel?"

Eugene just smiled and leaned back in the chair. "She is resting in our room, had a pretty long night." he had a sense of mischief in his voice and Elsa walked over, punching him playfully.

Everyone laughed at this and continued to talk as Elsa set Olaf down and went to make breakfast.

Once everyone ate and the dishes had been care of, Anna looked up at Elsa. "Does the shower work here?"

Elsa smiled and finished chewing the piece of bread in her hand as she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on. "Yeah, even have hot water."

Anna's face lit up and she stood quickly. "Hot water! That's great! Wait, how do you have hot water, or electricity for that matter." It had never really hit Anna that the apartment she was in was working fine, the electric and the sink water.

"Eugene set it all up." The blonde woman pointed at the man on the couch. "He is a real thief, got a bunch of generators and rigged up the place."

Elsa walked over to Anna and took her hand. "Come on, I'll show you where everything is."

Once Elsa showed her how to turn the shower on and where the towels were at, Anna stripped down and stepped into the hot water. It felt so good to have the water wash all the dirt and blood away.

She was careful as she washed around her leg wound, but noticed that it was healing rather quickly. Once she was clean, she turned off the shower and wrapped the small towel around her body.

The red-head went through the bag she brought in, which had the clothes she took from the store, and started to dress herself. Once she put on her underwear and bra, she slipped a light green shirt on that fell of one shoulder and looked at her leg.

Realizing that she didn't know where Elsa put the first aid kit, or how the woman bandaged it, she peeked her head out the door. "Hey Elsa, could you come here for a sec."

The blonde, who was talking to Eugene about a food run they would be going on, heard the woman and smiled. "Yeah, give me a sec."

She walked down the hall and into the bathroom, blushing slightly at the woman in front of her, wearing only her loose-fitting shirt and panties. "Could you help me with my leg again?"

The question pulled Elsa out of her thoughts and she nodded. "Oh yeah, of course, just sit down like last time."

Elsa quickly went to work on the other woman's leg, noticing how hot her skin felt against the pale woman's skin as her arm or hand would touch make contact.

She wrapped the wound up and then looked up at into the teal eyes of the red-head. "There you go, all better." her words came out like a whisper as she couldn't help but look at the woman's beautiful face.

It was littered with freckles and her lips were pale pink, the deep blue eyes of the pale woman couldn't help but lock onto her lips.

"Thank you." the words knocked Elsa out of her trance as she cleared her throat and looked down.

The pale woman stood up and put the kit away. "Just be careful, wouldn't want the wound to rip open again." and with that she smiled at Anna and walked out of the room.

Anna blushed and thought about Elsa being so close to her face, those deep blue eyes looking right at her. She shook head and calmed herself as she finished getting dressed.

When she walked out of the bathroom she noticed Elsa, Kristoff and Eugene had their weapons in hand and bags on their back. Elsa was strapping her gun to her side when she looked up and caught Anna's eye.

"Where are you guys going?" Anna looked at the three of them and then over to Rapunzel who was on the couch now.

"Eugene invited me to go on a food and medicine run with him." Kristoff looked down at Anna and walked over to her. "I hope that is okay with you."

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course, I'm not your mom" she laughed slightly and then slapped him in the arm. "But, I am going to tell you to be careful."

She looked up at Elsa and smiled. "You be careful too, I better not have to play doctor on you because you get hurt." The words made Elsa grin and she blushed slightly.

"What about me? It's okay for me to get hurt?" Eugene pretended to be offended and then smiled at Anna. "We will be back before dark."

He walked over to Rapunzel and kissed her softly, rubbing her arm. "Be back soon." She smiled up at him and kissed him once more. "You better."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The red truck pulled out front of a pharmacy, the glass to the door shattered and this caused Eugene to look at Kristoff and Elsa. "Be careful in their guys."

Kristoff opened the door and then held his hand out for Elsa as she slid from the middle seat and onto the ground. "Thanks." she whispered as she walked past him.

Sven jumped out of the back of the truck and stuck close to Kristoff as they approached the front entrance of the Pharmacy.

Eugene stepped through the broken door, his ax was tight in his grip and he had a flashlight in the other hand. Elsa and Kristoff followed behind him and pointed their flashlights in opposite directions.

"I need to grab more wrapping for Anna's leg." Elsa whispered as she pointed to the first aid area of the store.

Eugene just nodded and then motioned for Kristoff to follow him as Sven walked over with Elsa.

She unzipped her back and started to shove everything she could into it, taking what was left from other people.

Eugene and Kristoff walked over to the over priced food of the pharmacy store. "Thank god we don't have to actually pay for this stuff." The blonde laughed as he stuffed what was still good into his bag and looked at Eugene.

The other male laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I always hated how overpriced small stores were."

Kristoff looked over his shoulder to see if Elsa was around and then looked back at Eugene. "So, whats the deal with Elsa?"

Eugene just looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Whats her story? She seems nice, but she keeps to herself. I mean, who was Olaf's dad?" He regretted the last question when he noticed the look in Eugene's eyes.

"We don't talk about that, and don't you ever bring it up to her okay?" He had a stern look on his face and looked over his shoulder. "She doesn't like to talk about it."

Kristoff just raised an eyebrow and Eugene sighed. "How do you think a lesbian ends up with a kid?"

The shocked look on Kristoff's face wasn't just from realizing what Eugene said, but was from the sight out of the corner of his eye. Movement.

He turned around quickly and saw a tall man, about his height, holding Elsa. He had black hair that was pushed back out of his face, and his eyes looked almost as black as his hair. What really caught Kristoff's attention, was the pistol held up to Elsa's ear.

"Hello...Who do we have here?" The deep voice rang through the quiet pharmacy as Elsa looked at Eugene, fear in her eyes.

"What do you want!? Let her go!" Eugene's voice wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be and he looked over to see another man walking up to them.

"It's not everyday we see the living walking around." The second voice was higher than the other mans, and he walked around the corner, showing his face. He had blonde hair, it was long and pushed behind his ears as his blue eyes looked into Kristoff's.

"Especially, such a beautiful young woman." He ran one hand under Elsa's Cheek and she pulled back, but yelled in pain as the other man grabbed her braid and pulled.

"Leave her alone!" Kristoff spoke and the two men looked at him.

What they didn't know was that all their yelling was attracting unwanted attention. A few bitters outside heard the commotion and started heading for the Pharmacy.

The blonde man held out a knife and put it up to Elsa's throat, smiling as he looked into her eyes. "I believe that this one is coming home with us."

Kristoff looked at Eugene and they both could read each others face. They had no idea what they could do. If they tried to lunge at the men, they could kill Elsa, but if they just stood their, they would take her away with them.

It felt like hours went by as the two men simply toyed with Eugene and Kristoff, talking like they had all the power, which in this case, they did.

Kristoff noticed the biter that was walking down the aisle and looked at Eugene. He followed Kristoff's eyes and realized that more bitters where coming through the broken door.

Now they didn't know what to do, they where going to die in this store, and they promised they would come back.

The blonde male with the knife noticed the noise the bitters were making and looked over. "Shit, we have to go." He whispered to the other male but it was too late, the bitters noticed them and started walking faster to them.

The blonde ran over and stuck his knife into the head of the closest one, and the male with black hair removed his gun from Elsa's ear to shoot at the others.

Elsa took this time to slam her head back, hearing the crunch of the man's nose. She lunged forward and looked at Kristoff and Eugene. "We have to go, Now!"

The black-haired male kept firing his gun, which only attracted more of the bitters to the area, and Kristoff ran up to him, grabbing the weapon. "Stop it you idiot!"

The male only grabbed onto Kristoff and started to hold him in place for a biter. Kristoff dropped the gun and grabbed onto the males shirt, turning him around and pushing him into the hands of a biter.

The biter grabbed onto the male as he stumbled and opened his mouth, chomping down on the tender flesh of the males neck.

The blonde male looked up in time to see the biter rip a chunk of his neck out and start to chew it as a few more bitters gathered around the area, taking whatever they could reach.

"Holy shit..." he whispered as he took off running. Kristoff and Eugene ran to the door, taking out any biter in their way, though most where only interested in the now dead man on the floor.

The three of them started to run towards the door when Kristoff stopped and grabbed Elsa's shoulder. "Wait! Where is Sven!?"

Elsa looked at him wide-eyed and then ran back over to where the man had grabbed her. Sven was lying on the ground, and appeared to be dead. Kristoff almost lost it, but he noticed the faint movement of the dogs chest as he was breathing.

Kristoff sighed in relief and grabbed Sven, running out to the truck and jumping in the back tailgate. Elsa grabbed Eugene's ax as he ran by and swung it into the middle of a bitters head, then she jumped into the truck and yelled for Eugene.

"Hurry, their coming!" she shouted as the engine kicked on and they sped out of the area. Everyone was silent the entire way home and Eugene couldn't help but steal glances at Elsa as she looked out the window, no emotions to show.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the three of them left out the door, Anna looked over at Rapunzel. She couldn't help but smile at what Eugene said earlier and this caused the brunette to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Anna giggled and shook her head. "Nothing, its nothing really."

Rapunzel just laughed and smiled. "If you say so." And then Anna looked at the large TV in the living room.

"Does it work?" she pointed at it and Rapunzel nodded. "We can only watch movies, cable doesn't work anymore." they both shared a look and Rapunzel got up from the couch.

"What would you like to watch?" Anna shrugged and then looked over at Olaf, "What would you like to watch kid?" she asked the boy and he smiled.

He ran over to the DVD collection and started to flip through them, stopping at one and holding it up.

"Warm bodies?" Rapunzel chuckled at the irony and looked over at Anna. "Of all the movies we have, he picks the zombie one." This caused Anna to laugh and the brunette just shrugged and put it in the DVD player.

About half way through the movie, The three of them fell asleep. Rapunzel was on the floor, two pillows under her head so she could see the TV, and Olaf was snuggled up against Anna on the couch.

They didn't know how long they had been out, but the front door slamming open woke them all up. Anna looked up to see Elsa storm into her room, not a word said to anyone.

Olaf looked up at Kristoff and Eugene, his eyebrows bunched in confusion. "Whats wrong with my mom?"

Rapunzel stood up from the floor and looked at Eugene, the look on his face worried her and she walked over to him. "Eugene, what happened?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The blonde male ran through the back of the store and jumped in his car, speeding away from the scene. He never liked that guy anyway, but what was he going to tell his boss.

He drove for about twenty minutes until he came up to the camper in the woods. He put the car in park and sat there for a moment or two.

Finally, he got out of the car and walked up to the camper, knocking on the door two times. "Hello sir"

A tall man with brown hair opened the door and looked down at him. He stepped aside and let the man in. "Hello Steven, Where is Josh?" He looked out to the car as he shut the door."

"Well sir, we had some technical difficulties on the run." He then smiled up at the man and sat in the booth across from him. "But I do have some good news sir."

"Oh? and what could that be?" he folded his hands together and leaned forward in anticipation.

"We did find the woman, she is alive." With that, the taller man leaned back and smiled. "but she was with two men, one was the Eugene guy from last time, but I didn't recognize the other one."

"but your sure it was her? your sure it was Elsa?" he leaned forward again and rested his chin on his hand.

"Yes, Hans, it was definitely Elsa. I know that white hair anywhere." and with that, the two of them started to laugh and Hans shook the Steven's hand. "Good work Steven, Excellent in deed."

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have a horrible cold and pretty much just slept all day yesterday and today. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer though so I stayed up till 1 AM to get this out to you :3 Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get chapter 7 up by Friday :D Thank you guys again for everything =^-^=**


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff had taken the time to put Sven down onto the floor, instantly Max ran over and started to sniff the other dog. Rapunzel stood up quickly and walked next to Sven.

"What happened out there?" her question came out in a slight shout as she checked the dog over for wounds. Eugene ran his hand through his hair and then looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure, I mean, we were at the store, getting the stuff" he trailed off as he thought about the knife against Elsa's pale skin. "These two guys showed up."

Anna looked up at him, she was now bent down next to Rapunzel. "Living guys?"

"Yeah, they where breathing and they where assholes." Kristoff answered as he looked at the ginger. "They got Elsa, held her at gun point and put a knife to her throat."

Anna's teal eyes widened as she looked up at the blonde. Rapunzel mimicked the jester but looked at Eugene, "Was it him?" her question was quiet and only Eugene picked up on it as he shrugged.

"How did you guys get out of there?" Anna's voice was small, they almost didn't hear her. The brown eyes of the blonde looked over to Eugene and he sighed. "Bitters heard the commotion, they came running.

Rapunzel looked at her boyfriend and frowned, her imagination working harder than it should. "Was everyone okay?"

Eugene looked down at her and then sighed. "Out of our group, yeah." Then Kristoff finished his sentence for him, looking at the brunette. "Can't say the same for the man with the gun."

Rapunzel looked up at Kristoff and smiled softly. "Well, the good news out of all of this is that Sven was only knocked un-conscience." She pointed to his ribcage as his chest was rising and falling. "More than likely, he was kicked in the ribs and hit his head against the hard floor."

Kristoff smiled and pet the large dog softly, "That a boy, nothing like that could take you down."

Rapunzel smiled and then stood up, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm going to talk to Elsa, she needs to learn that shutting herself in her room doesn't solve everything." her arm extended as she pointed to the small boy sitting at the door. "She has her son back, she can't keep doing this to him."

Anna looked at her as she stood up as well, "Do you think you can get to her?" Kristoff looked at Anna and then to the ground.

"I sure hope so." She started to walk towards the door and Olaf looked up at her. "Hey kid, you should go spend some time with Anna okay." bending down to place a hand on his shoulder

The boy smiled at her and then walked down the hall, Anna leaning down to pick him up. This left Rapunzel to open the door to Elsa's room and disappear, shutting the door behind her.

Anna couldn't hear anything going on in the room but she could feel the tension. She sat on the couch, Olaf in her lap as her arms wrapped around him. Kristoff looked down at Anna and smiled, the look of Anna with a child warmed his heart.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as they heard shouting coming from the other room down the hall. Anna couldn't make out what they where saying, but she coud tell it was getting hostile.

Eugene looked at Anna and held his hand out for him to take Olaf into their room. He wouldn't hear as much yelling from there and it would be safer if they came out of the room.

As Eugene took Olaf into her room, Anna stayed out with Kristoff and Sven, watching the door to the pale womans room.

It felt like hours of shouting went by until it got silent. Anna looked over to Kristoff and raised an eyebrow, but jumped as the door slammed open and Elsa walked down the hall.

Anna stood up but Elsa put her hand up to stop her. "Don't...just, please leave me alone right now." her voice sounded broken and as she looked up, Anna could see the pale pink around her eyes and frowned.

Elsa opened the front door and walked out, closing it behind her.

Anna looked over at Rapunzel as she came down the hall. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she said she had too go get some fresh air."

Kristoff pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down. "Yeah, some real fresh air outside with all those bitters."

Olaf walked out of the room with Eugene and he looked up at Anna. "My mom is outside with the dead guys?"

Anna's heart broke as his blue eyes that looked so much like Elsa's started to tear up. She walked over and bent down, hugging the small brunette. "Its okay, she is a strong woman and can handle it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner, Rapunzel put a movie into the system and they all got in the living room. Eugene and Rapunzel cuddled on the couch, while Kristoff was sitting in the recliner. Anna was against the recliner, Olaf sitting in her lap like usual.

A couple of hours went by as the film played and Elsa still didn't show up. Anna was getting worried but didn't want to show it to the rest of the group.

As the credits started to roll, Anna looked over to the door. All she wanted was for Elsa to come back through those doors, and to make sure she was safe.

Kristoff noticed her looking and sighed. "She will be fine Anna, like you said, she is a touch woman." His only answer was Anna's bright teal eyes looking up at him. He knew what question was coming and he didn't want to answer.

"Kristoff...I have to go find her." Kristoff shook his head, and Eugene looked over at them. "Anna no, She will come back, and its dark out." Her eyes shot over to Eugene and Rapunzel. "That's why we have to go, its more dangerous at night."

Eugene sat up slightly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. "He has a point Anna, Elsa can take care of herself." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She will be back in the morning, this isn't the first time she's run off."

Anna looked over to Rapunzel and she just nodded in agreement. There was a long pause and the ginger finally let out a sigh. "Okay, then I want to go to bed, it will make the time go by faster."

Eugene and Rapunzel stood up from the couch and started to walk towards their room, saying their goodnight to the other two as Max followed them into the room. Anna picked up Olaf, who had been fast asleep, and sat on the couch.

Kristoff grabbed a few pillows and a blanket from the closet, setting the recliner back he layed down, throwing a hand over his eyes. "Try to sleep Anna, she will be back soon."

Anna simply nodded and held Olaf close to her chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The pale skin of the woman was bright in the dark as she walked up to the door of the apartment. She walked up the stairs and let out a deep breath as she opened the door. The first thing she noticed was that everyone was asleep. "good." she whispered.

She walked through the living room and looked on the couch, the smile that spread across her face could have lit up the room. Anna as sleeping with her mouth wide open, a small line of drool on her cheek, and Olaf had his arm swung around her waist.

Elsa bent down and carefully picked Olaf up out of Anna's care, heading towards her room. What she didn't realize was that the ginger had felt her moving Olaf around and had awoken. She had layed there for a few minutes, wanting to go talk to the pale woman, but afraid she was still angry.

Eventually she gathered up the courage to sit up and walk down the hall, using the bathroom as an excuse to talk to her. She made her way to the bathroom and then walked to the womans door.

Her fist hovered over the wood of the door for a little while and then she took a deep breath, letting herself knock.

-knock..knock.. ..knock-

It was soft, but Elsa heard it and stood up, walking to the door. Her hand rested on the door handle for a while and then she finally opened the door. Anna's bright teal eyes lit up as she looked at the woman.

"Your back." the words where soft as she looked into the deep blue eyes of the pale woman. Elsa just stood there, and then she stepped aside, inviting Anna into her room.

The red-head smiled and stepped inside before Elsa shut the door, leaving them in an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say, Anna wasn't even sure why she was in the room.

Elsa finally cleared her throat and looked over at the red-head. "Why are you up? It's almost four in the morning." Anna looked over at her and then leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor.

"I was worried about you." she whispered the words but the blonde picked up on them. Her heart raced slightly as the words hit her ears and she couldn't help the small blush that covered her almost white skin.

"Why? I was okay out there." She looked down at the woman and then sat on the floor next to her. It was Anna's turn to blush as she noticed how close Elsa was to her now.

"I know, you can handle yourself, your stong and talented." She looked down at her hands in her lap as she spoke and then looked up to notice Elsa looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear complements once in a while." she tried to shake the awkward feeling with a bit of sarcasm but Anna didn't get the point. She looked over at Elsa and bit her bottom lip, choosing her next words carefully.

The ginger looked into the deep blue eyes of the woman who was now sitting directly across from her and cleared her throat. "But your beautiful, I'm not sure why you wouldn't get complements all the time."

Elsa jerked her head at the words of the woman and her whole face turned red, she didn't know what to say. Was Anna flirting with her? She didn't want to jump to conclusions right away so she just put a hand up to her braid, playing with it nervously.

"Thank you Anna, it means so much." she whispered as a small tear ran down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away without Anna noticing but it was too late. The ginger acted on instinct and place a hand on her cheek, running her thumb under her eye.

"Whats wrong Elsa?" she looked up at the woman and scooted closer, hating the look of sorrow in her eyes.

Elsa simply shook her head and looked up at the ginger, her lips pressed together. "I'm fine, thank you." She looked into the teal eyes of the woman and then took in a deep breath. She didn't want to Conceal it anymore, she had to let someone in.

Anna could tell she was thinking about something and decided it was best to let her figure it out, so she simply sat there, not realizing that her hand had gone from her cheek to her own pale hands.

"I never really like men." Anna looked at the woman, she had no idea what that ment, but she didn't say anything, letting Elsa let her feelings out.

"I have known since I was in the eighth grade, I came out and my peers hated me, they picked on me." It didn't take long for Anna to put the pieces together and figure out that Elsa was telling her she was gay.

"During Highschool I was alone, I tended to stay away from people, kept to myself. Then I got asked to prom by one of the cool kids, I figured it was a joke, but he just seemed so nice." It was like she didn't even know Anna was in the room anymore, she was just talking, letting it all go.

"He treated me like his friend, and he said he didn't mind that I was gay, He could be my cover so people would leave me alone a bit." a few more tears ran down her face and Anna was quick to wipe them away.

"He was really nice to me during the prom, and even invited me to a celebration afterwards with his friends. I excepted and we all went to his friend's house. Everyone started to drink, and he started to get touchy." She was looking straight at the floor, almost like a bitter, and it didn't take long for Anna to put two and two together.

Her eyes widened as she realized what Elsa was telling her. Olaf didn't have a dad, because Elsa didn't want him, He was conceived by force. Anna put her hand under Elsa's chin and made her look up. "He told me afterwards, that I could never be beautiful again, because I was dirty."

Those words broke Anna's heart and she cupped the womans face in her hands, wiping the tears away she forced the woman to look at her. "Elsa, please look at me"

The pale woman let her eyes go from the floor, to the teal ones that were looking right back at her. "You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Elsa let a small smile show up on her face and it made Anna's light up.

"I don't know why anyone would ever do such a thing to you, but whoever he was, he is the scummy dirt bag." This made a small giggle come out of the pale womans throat. Anna raised an eyebrow in confustion. "What?"

Elsa smiled up at the woman and cleared her throat. "Scummy dirt bag?" Anna couldn't help but smile at that and shrugged. "Hey, it made you feel better."

Elsa placed her hand on Anna's that was resting on her pale cheek. "Yes, it did. Thank you Anna, it feels great to get everything out." she was speaking in short words and trying to clear her eyes and nose from her crying.

Anna looked at the woman and couldn't help but look down at her lips, wanting to know what they taste like. The ginger wasn't really ever one for thinking, she just kind of jumped into things. So when her head leaned forward and her lips captured that of the blonde in front of her, she was just as confused as Elsa was.

The blonde didn't move, she was afraid it was a dream and Anna took this as her not wanting it. She pulled her head back and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I did that, you must think I'm stupid, I can leave if you want."

Elsa finally caught her breath and looked at Anna, realizing that she was about to run she grabbed her wrist. "No, its okay, please stay."

Anna looked up at her and nodded, letting a smile spread across her face. "Would you like me to sleep in here? I mean, if you don't mind, I think it would be nice..." She kind of trailed off as she talked and felt herself blushing again.

Elsa stood up and walked across the room to the dresser. Anna thought she had stepped the boundary for a second, growing concerned until she noticed Elsa grab spare blankets and pillows out of the drawer.

She came back and handed them to Anna. "Did you want us to sleep on the floor? or try to fit in the bed with Olaf." Anna looked up at her with a small smile and Elsa realized that she was rushing things. "I mean if you want, I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed." she ran her hand on the back of her neck and felt nervous.

Anna simply stood up and placed a quick kiss on the taller womans cheek. "It's okay Elsa, I don't mind sleeping on the floor with you."

Elsa placed a hand were the womans lips where and smiled at her. "Okay, if you don't mind." She noticed Anna spreading the blankets out and setting up the pillows. She then layed down, looking up at Elsa and patting the spot next to her.

Elsa blushed and sat on the floor next to the ginger before awkwardly laying down, keeping her hands on her stomach as she stayed stiff in her spot. Anna noticed how uncomfortable she was, and let out a sigh. "Come here."

It was a whisper and Elsa looked over at her, about to speak when she felt the warm arms of the ginger wrap around her torso. The blondes heart started to race and Anna thought it was cute.

"Just relax, I won't bite." She layed her head on Elsa's shoulder and her arm was across her stomach. Elsa smiled and wrapped her arm around the womans shoulder, tracing small circles on her skin where the shirt was baggy.

"Goodnight Elsa" She whispered as she nuzzled her face into the pale neck of the other woman.

"Goodnight Anna, Thank you." she whispered back and she drifted to sleep with the other woman.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kristoff woke up as the light spilled into the room, looking up to see what time it was. "Nine in the morning." He groaned as he hit his head back against the pillow.

Eugene walked into the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand . "Morning sunshine, sleep well." He spoke in a fake southern accent as he sat on the couch.

Kristoff looked over and noticed that Anna wasn't on the couch anymore. Confused, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Eugene. "Where did Anna go?"

"Rapunzel went int Elsa's room to make sure she came home last night, found Anna sleeping next to her on the floor." Eugene smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Looks like Elsa found a real good friend."

Kristoff tried to joke with him and laugh it off but he couldn't help but feel hurt. He had been with Anna through all of this, protected her and watched her back. She knew Elsa for three days, and now she was sleeping with her.

The blonde stood up from the recliner and stretched. "I have to piss." he groaned as he walked towards the bathroom. He couldn't help but look at Elsa's door, walking over and taking a deep breath.

He pushed the door open softly and peaked inside, frowning as he noticed the two women bundled up together on the floor. He wanted to be angry, to throw a tantrum and say she was his, but he saw the smile on her face. She looked so happy next to Elsa and it tore him to take her away from that kind of happiness.

He shut the door softly, so he wouldn't disturb them, and walked away to the bathroom.

**AN: Well, It's not Friday but I don't think you guys are gonna complain about it being out a day early :3 I promise that the action will come soon, just gotta work through all the fluff and feelings lol. Im very thankful for all reviews/favs/follows :D You guys are great and if you have an suggestions, leave them in a review, I do take them to heart and try to put them into my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde had woken up slightly confused, she wasn't sure why she was on the floor, and what was this weight on her torso. As she opened her deep blue eyes, she noticed the small arm that was draped over her body, the hand holding tightly to hers.

Then all the memories of last night came flooding back into her mind. She had let someone in, told them everything, even when she promised herself she wouldn't. Then her teeth captured her lip as she blushed slightly, remembering the kiss that her and Anna shared.

It was short, but she loved every second of it. Lifting her head slightly, she looked up and noticed that Olaf was still sleeping and then she felt the woman behind her stir. She softly turned her body at a slight angle so she could see Anna's face.

She was greeted by a soft smile, and those wide teal eyes. "Good morning." she whispered softly and Elsa smiled back at her. The blonde turned her body so she was facing the ginger and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"How did you sleep?" Elsa's voice cracked slightly from not talking yet that morning. Anna simply smiled at her and grabbed her hands, pulling them up to her mouth and kissing the back of each one. "I slept great, better than I had in a while."

The pale skin of Elsa's face flushed and she felt the warm lips hit her skin. "That's good to hear" was all she could get out. Anna noticed her being nervous and let out a soft giggle. "You're adorable when you get nervous." This only caused the woman to blush deeper and then she couldn't take it anymore.

Elsa leaned in to the womans lips, pressing them with hers. Anna was shocked but then relaxed into the kiss, kissing her back softly and holding onto her hands slightly tighter. As they pulled apart, Elsa looked down at their hands and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." but Anna simply pushed her chin up with her finger and kissed her once more. "Elsa, it's the zombie apocalypse, we don't really have the time to go on first dates and beat around the bush."

Elsa looked at her confused and then raised an eyebrow. "but don't you think we are rushing things? I just met you three days ago." Anna simply smiled at her and brushed as strand of her messy bangs back. "Yeah, but if its true love, than time doesn't matter."

Elsa just stared at her and felt herself blush again. "Anna...You can't hook up with someone you just met." she whispered the words and Anna looked at her with sad eyes. "Does this mean you don't want to be with me?"

Elsa looked into her eyes and her face twisted with guilt. "No Anna, that's not what I ment, I'm just saying that we should give it some time. Have you ever even been with another woman?" and with that Anna looked up at her. She was right, she had never been with a woman.

"Well no, but I can learn." Elsa laughed softly at her determination and then went to kiss her again, but she was attacked from a flying child on her torso. Olaf had landed on Elsa and then rolled over so he was between the two, almost hitting Anna in the face with his head.

"Good morning Mom, whats Anna doing in here?" He looked over at Elsa and she smiled at him, kissing his forehead. She looked up at Anna and the ginger just blushed and ran her thumb over her hand that was now empty.

"Anna and I were having a talk, but I guess that's done now." she smiled and Olaf laughed as her pale fingers tickled the boys sides. Anna leaned back so that one of his arms didn't smack her in the face, and then Elsa sat up on her knees. She looked at Olaf and then to Anna, they shared a knowing look and before Anna could protest, the two of them were tickling her sides.

The ginger cried out in laughter as the blonde straddled her hips and pinned her down, Olaf tickling her feet as Elsa's pale fingers jabbed into her sides. Anna was laughing loudly when they heard something knock over outside. Elsa and Olaf instantly stopped what they where doing and looked up towards the window.

"Olaf, stay right here okay." the blondes voice was low as she looked down at Anna and then got up off of her. Her legs carried her over to the window and she put her hand up to her mouth in horror. As her deep blue eyes looked out the window and into the parking lot, the only thing she could see where bitters.

Elsa quickly looked over to Anna and the ginger could see the horror in her eyes, getting up instantly. "Holy shit..." she whispered, then looked over to see Elsa grabbing her bag and stuffing her items into it. "Go pack, and tell everyone else to grab everything they need."

Anna nodded, there was no time for questions and she ran out the door. Heading down the hall she noticed Kristoff talking with Eugene and Rapunzel, they looked up to see the terror in her eyes and stood up to walk towards her.

"You guys need to pack, we have to get out of here." the ginger was rambling as she started shoving things into her bag and walked past Kristoff. The blonde male grabbed her arm and looked down at her with worry. "Anna, whats going on? Did Elsa hurt you?"

Anna just looked at him confused and yanked her arm away. "Did Elsa hurt me...Kristoff, there are dozens maybe hundreds of bitters outside this apartment and they know we are in here." She threw a bag at him, "So no, Elsa didn't hurt me, she is trying to save us."

Kristoff didn't know what to say and just stood there, then it registered what she had said and he looked up to see Eugene and Rapunzel already running to their room to pack their belongings. They walked out and had four large items in their hands, placing them on the floor. "I'm not sure where we are going, but these are the tents we used before we found this place." Rapunzel looked up at Anna. "We might need them."

Once all the important items were packed, the group met in Elsa's room, she was propped against her window with a chair, her sniper aimed out the open window. As she heard the group walk in she turned around. "We have to get the truck pulled up under the window, if we can do that, everyone can jump out the window and into the back."

Eugene nodded and looked over to the pale woman. "I can do that." Rapunzel looked at him with sadness and worry but knew he could do it. "Okay, I can snipe some of them from the window and watch your back, but your going to have to do some dirty work too." Elsa smiled at him and he just grabbed his pistol, making sure there was a round in the chamber.

The brunette man looked down at Rapunzel and smiled at her, kissing her softly before heading towards the front door. "You better watch my back Blondie!" he shouted with a grin as he headed out the door. Elsa simply smiled as she looked through the scope and began to shoot the bitters down.

Kristoff looked over to Anna and noticed her looking at Elsa with a smile on her face, again, his heart throbbed and he let out a sigh. Then he looked out to see Eugene running towards the car, shooting the bitters that Elsa didn't get.

Eugene shot the only bitter that was next to the truck door and then jumped in, starting it up. This caught a lot of the deads attention and he quickly put the truck in drive, running into the few that got into his way.

The brunette male backed the truck up quickly so that it was under Elsa's window and then watched as a bitter walking towards the car door dropped to the ground. He got out of the car and smiled up at Elsa before jumping into the tailgate. "Start throwing stuff down!"

Elsa never looked away from her scope as she ordered Anna to open the window the rest of the way and throw the bags down. The ginger did as she was told and Kristoff helped her with the heavier bags that had food and dishes in them. Olaf was looking at the scene in front of him with wide eyes and then ran over to Elsa, wrapping his arms around her torso that was leaned against the chair.

The woman couldn't risk Eugene's life by looking away from the scope so she just spoke to the frightened child with the softest voice she could come up with in this situation. As she tried to calm down Olaf, Kristoff grabbed the keys to the car. "What are you doing?" the worried voice of the red-head came to his ears and he looked up.

"Not all of us are going to fit in that truck, it only fits three, I'm going to get the car running." Anna just looked at him with sadness in her eyes but she didn't stop him. She watched him run out the door and then looked back out the window.

Eugene looked up at the window and then shot a few bitters around the car. Times seemed to be going so slow for them as they tried to get away. He looked over and noticed the door open to the apartment downstairs and Kristoff ran out the building. The door shut behind him, but not all the way. Neither of the two noticed this and the blonde ran towards the car.

As Kristoff ran by and jumped into the car, only a few of the bitters chased after him. It was then that Eugene looked over and realized that they where heading into the door and going towards the stairs. "Get out of the house now!" Elsa finally looked up from her gun and Eugene pointed towards the door. "There coming up the stairs!"

Elsa looked horrified as she looked over to the front door, then she looked at Anna and stood up, moving the chair out-of-the-way. "We have to get out of here." She grabbed Olaf and lifted him up, heading towards the window. "Eugene, I'm lowing Olaf down." She yelled to him as she held the child out the window for Eugene to grab.

Olaf was scared and looked down, a few tears running down his face. "Shh, its okay baby, look right here, your okay." Elsa was trying to comfort the boy as Eugene grabbed onto his waist and pulled him down to the truck. Kristoff was shooting at the few bitters that didn't go up the stairs and where around the truck.

"Max! Sven! come on boys." Anna yelled out and the two dogs jumped out the window and landed in the truck easily. Now the three girls stood up by the window, Rapunzel had one foot out the ledge when she heard the pounding on the front door.

"Go Rapunzel! Anna screamed as the woman held onto the edge of the building and dropped down into the truck. Kristoff opened the car doors and grabbed Olaf, putting him in the back seat before yelling for Max and Sven and then closing them off, shooting at the three bitters that where walking towards the car.

"Come on Anna!" Elsa yelled as she grabbed the woman and helped her out the window. She started lowering the ginger down when she heard the front door bust open. Eugene jumped into the driver side of the truck, starting it up, as Rapunzel grabbed Anna and helped her down.

"Elsa!" The blonde heard her name but didn't have time to respond as she turned around to shoot the bitters that we're storming her room. As she went to back up towards the window and jump out, her foot caught the ledge and she fell.

It was as if time was going in slow motion, all she saw was the bitter that tried to grab ahold of her as she was falling backwards towards the truck. Then she felt her body slam into the metal, a loud popping noise echoed through her head, and then the pain shot through her body. "Fuck!" It was the only word she could get out as she felt her left shoulder rip from the socket.

Kristoff jumped into the car and started to drive away as Rapunzel was shutting the passenger side door to the truck. Anna was right next to Elsa, not sure what to do with her shoulder that was now out-of-place. "It's gonna be okay Elsa, I've got you." was all she could whisper as she ran her fingers through the womans hair.

She grabbed the pistol that was once in Elsa's hands and aimed it at the bitters as they drove away. Every bump made the pale woman cry out in pain, Anna looked down at her and then looked back up as she saw the apartment disappear, along with all the bitters that couldn't keep up with the cars.

Eugene followed Kristoff with the truck for a while, It felt like they where driving for hours for Elsa, every bump causing her pain. They went from a small town, further into the woods, until they where far from anything. Kristoff pulled up to a lake, parking the car and watching as the truck pulled up next to him.

Eugene shut the truck off and jumped out, looking in the back as Elsa had her head resting on Anna's lap. "Is she okay?" Rapunzels voice broke the silence as she noticed Elsa was making faces of pain and biting her lip.

"I'm not sure whats wrong, I think her shoulder is dislocated though." Anna was running her fingers through the blondes bangs again and then looked as Kristoff walked up to the truck. He looked down as he noticed Anna and Elsa's closeness. "I figured we could set up camp here, there is water, and we can make some sort of barrier with the trees."

Eugene just nodded and then pointed to Elsa. "We need to fix her arm, Anybody know how to put it back in?" he looked around and then when no one moved he let out a sigh. "Okay" The male walked over and put the tailgate down, hoping into the back.

"Anna, I need you to lay her flat on the back of the truck." He was speaking as he threw the bags out of the back and onto the ground. Then he looked back at the blonde as Anna moved her flat onto her back, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." the ginger spoke softly as she looked down into the deep blue eyes of the woman. "No its okay, your just trying to help." Elsa's voice was laced with pain but she managed to smile up at the woman. Once she was flat against the bed of the truck, Eugene bent down next to her.

"This is going to her, a lot." he warned her as he grabbed ahold of her arm. She simply nodded and then Eugene pushed her arm back into the socket, a loud cracking and popping sound ran through everyone's ears. Then Elsa's muffled moans of pain as she clenched her mouth shut.

Anna ran her fingers over the womans skin and hair, trying to calm her down and then she looked up at the ginger, the pain finally dying down. She sat up, rolling her arm and stretching herself as she looked at the brunette. "Thank you, that hurt like a bitch."

Eugene just smiled at her and then looked around at their new home. It was going to take a lot of work before anybody could sleep and feel safe. He knew that, and from the look he shared with Kristoff, the blonde knew it too.

"Elsa, Rapunzel and I can start to set up the tents and get things around for a fire." Anna's voice broke through everyone's ears and she pointed at Kristoff. "You and Eugene should take the dogs and go try to block off the perimeter."

The blonde just nodded at her and then walked over to the car, letting the dogs out and looking at the sleeping child in the back seat. Not wanting to wake up the child he gently shut the door and then grabbed the ax that was in the truck. "Okay, let's go Eugene."

The brunette grabbed a bag and opened the tool box that was attached to the bed of the truck. He pulled out a role of barbed wire and shoved a few tools into the bag. Then put on some gloves to prevent getting cut from the wire. "It's not much, but we can set off a small perimeter with this."

Kristoff just nodded at the man and then they started walking off, leaving the three girls and a sleeping child. Elsa got out of the truck and Anna was right next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder softly and smiling. "Are you sure your okay? It looked like it hurt a lot."

Elsa smiled and pushed a strand of red hair behind Anna's ear, blushing at how close they where and then cleared her throat. "Yeah, but I'm okay, really." They stared at each other for a few minutes and then jumped as they heard the bag land on the ground next to them.

"Are you two gonna make out or actually help me set up these tents?" The question caused both girls to blush and then they smiled and helped to open the tents. The three of them worked quickly to get the tents up before the sun set and they had no light.

As they worked on setting up camp, and the boys worked on the perimeter, the day slowly drained away. What they didn't know, was that six miles north of them was another camp. This one had about thirty people and was run by a ruthless man. One Elsa had hoped she would never have to run into again.

**AN: Hey guys, I was sitting at a benefit today and got into the mood to write a lot, and so I will probably be doing that thing again where I put multiple chapters up really fast :3**


	9. Chapter 9

The trailer door flew open and the brunette male walked down the steps. He looked around and placed his hands on his hips, a smile spreading across his face. Taking a deep breath, he walked across the small camp, stopping at a picnic table where two men were talking to one another.

"Good morning boys, your coming with me today." Hans slapped the male on the back with his large hand and he stood up. Both the men walked up to Hans and the blonde handed him a beer.

"Good morning boss, What's on the agenda for today?" His hazel eyes scanning the area around them. Hans smiled and looked over at the man as he opened the beer can with one hand. "We are going hunting Kyle, we need food, our stock is almost gone."

With that, the three men walked to a large metal toolbox, grabbing two snipers and a rifle. Hans looked over to Steven and Kyle, nodding his head in the direction of the woods. They passed the large barrier that was up to protect the small camp Hans had made.

It felt like the three of them walked around those woods for hours, looking for any sign of life that they could take down. When they where about to give up hope, Hans lifted his hand to silence the two other men. Steven looked over at Kyle and smiled as they heard the deer moving in the bushes.

Hans lifted the rifle and aimed it at the large animal, letting his breathe out slowly and pulling the trigger. As the animal fell to the ground Kyle and Steven cheered to Hans and slapped his back.

"Great shot boss, That deer will feed most the camp tonight." Kyle's rough voice came across their ears and they walked over to the animal. Kyle grabbed his feet and held them together while Steven tied him up.

"Lets go guys, looks like it's almost noon and everyone is going to wonder where we all went." Kyle grabbed the rope that was tied around the deer and started to drag him through the woods. While walking, Hans shot off a few rabbits and a squirrel, tieing them together and slinging them over his shoulder.

While walking back to the camp Kyle cleared his throat and looked over to Hans. "So, I have a question boss." This caught the tall mans attention and he looked at the shorter man with a smile on his face.

"And what would that be?" his voice was wicked and almost sent chills down the two mens spines. The way he spoke with such charm was almost scary, and the look in his eye when he talked down to the men. He had a way to get into people's minds and make them belive everything he said.

"I was just wondering who Elsa is? And why I heard you and Steven talking about her the other day." The look in Hans eyes almost made Kyle regret his question, then he noticed the smile flash towards him again.

"Elsa, oh man how I miss that woman." his words seemed to be laced with poison and he slung the rifle over his shoulder. "She was a highschool sweetheart so to say." Steven looked over at Kyle and laughed slightly.

"And you found her? So why didn't she come back with you?" His question was true, when Hans said they where highschool sweethearts, Kyle thought he was telling the truth. He had no idea that Hans raped the poor woman on prom night, and then left her in an alley to wake up alone, sore and confused.

"Lets just say that things didn't work out last time we where together." As he said that, they walked up to the large wall and pushed the door open. "But she will change her mind, once we find her again I am going to have a chat with her and everything will be better." He turned around and the look on his face struck fear into Kyle, but Steven only laughed.

As they walked back into the camp, Hans noticed a small group of people huddled around in a circle and this caught his attention. He walked over and set the rifle down on a table, raising an eyebrow. "What is going on here?"

The group of people opened up and there was a woman sitting in a chair in the center of them. She had long black hair and blue eyes that looked up at Hans. She stood and smiled at him, extending her hand.

"Hello, I'm taking a guess that your Hans?" She sounded confident and Hans still wasn't sure why she was even here. He took her hand and nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, and you would be?"

She laughed slightly and bowed her head, then looked up at him again. "I'm sorry, My name is Veronica, I came across your came and some of the people let me in." She looked around to make sure she wasn't getting anyone in trouble and then released Han's hand.

Hans smiles and lets out a soft laugh. "I hope they let you in after finding out you weren't dead?" She grinned at him and chuckled softly. "That would be bad if I was." After speaking briefly Hans placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her.

"Well Veronica, If you need a place to stay, this camp is open to all who are living and in need." He pointed to about nine or ten tents that where in a field. "I'm sure you could find an empty tent over there, I find them while on runs and set them up for anyone who needs one."

She bowed at him and then gave him a hug. "Thank you Hans, your sweet." Then she walked over to the tents and Hans looked over at Steven, whistling for him to come over. The male did as he was told and walked up to Hans.

"You need something sure?" Hans simply smiled at him and placed a hand hard on his shoulder. "Yes Steven, I want you to go back to where you saw Elsa, and try to track her down." The male looked up at him with doubt but quickly changed it when he noticed Hans wasn't joking.

"Yes sir, and if I find her?" Hans laughed and his face darkened slightly, looking down at the ground and then back up at the man. "Then you bring her to me, no matter what, even if you have to kill every son of a bitch she is with."

"Yes sir." and with that, Steven ran off to pack his things and go on his hunt for the pale woman.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kristoff and Eugene came out of the woods, fish hanging from the blondes shoulder on a string, they both had smiles on their faces as they noticed the tents being up and a nice large fireplace had been made.

"Hey guys, we got dinner!" Kristoff sounded excited and this put a smile on Olaf's face. The boy ran over to them and was jumping up and down, Sven right behind him. "Fish! oh boy, I've never had fish but I bet its yummy!" Elsa couldn't help but smile as she looked up and saw the real smile on her sons face.

Eugene laughs and places a hand on the boy's shoulder as he walks towards the rest of the group. "Calm down now kid, I'm sure you're gonna love it." As he placed the fish down on a tree stump he gave Rapunzel a quick kiss and went to his bag.

"So everything went well?" Anna's bright teal eyes looked up at Kristoff and he smiled at her, nodding. She smiled back and quickly grabbed the sticks she had found in the woods, placing them inside the fire-place.

"We couldn't really cut up a tree, so we will have to make do with the wood Anna and Olaf found in the woods." Rapunzel told everyone as she got her matches out and started to light the fire.

"We made a barbed wire fence around our camp, it's not much, but it will slow any unwanted guest down." Everyone smiled at the small thought of safety, It was no bunker in the apartment, with Movies and warm beds, but it would have to do for now.

As the day got shorter, everyone had found their way around the fire, watching the fish cook. Rapunzel was sitting up against Eugene while Max and Sven layed on the ground next to one another. Kristoff wasn't to excited because Anna had chosen to sit next to Elsa. Olaf had asked her too and she could never refuse him.

Once the fish was done, Everyone started to eat and broke out into a fit of laughter as Olaf jumped up and smiled. "This is so good! I was right!" The little guy was so excited that Elsa had to put her arm on his back and tell him to sit back down.

After a few hours of simply talking around the low fire, Kristoff stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night, I'm exhausted and we still have a lot of work to do tomorrow." He walked around the fire and stopped to look at Anna. She looked back up at him and moved her hand, but he noticed that it was resting on Elsa's.

"Hey Anna, do you want to come with me? We can share a tent?" He tried to sound casual about it but his eyes kept bouncing around and he stumbled on his words slightly. Anna looked up at him with a sad expression and felt a little awkward.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, Olaf asked me if I could sleep next to him in his tent tonight." she bit her lip and Kristoff patted her shoulder. "Yeah, its okay, that little guy sure has taken a liking to you." He chuckled and tried to act like it didn't affect him, but Anna saw right through him.

Eugene noticed the situation getting tense and stood up. "Well, bed sounds like a great idea to me, why don't we kill the fire and all call it a night?" Rapunzel smiled at him as he helped her to her feet and Elsa nodded. "That sounds great."

Kristoff was already in his tent as Eugene and Rapunzel went inside theirs. Elsa unzipped her tent door and held it open for Anna with a smile. "Ladies first" This caused Anna to blush and she bowed. "Well thank you my fine sir." she joked back and stepped inside.

Once they where both inside, Anna looked around. "Where is Olaf?" Elsa pointed in the direction of Eugene's tent "He is changing into his night-clothes, he told me he didn't want me to see him naked." They laughed softly and Anna blushes.

"So, about us changing...I can turn around if you want me too, I mean, of course you want me too..it would be awkward if I was staring, not that you don't have a nice body or anything...I mean, I'm not trying to be creepy.."Elsa laughed to herself and placed a finger on Anna's lips.

"Do you always ramble like that when you get nervous?" Anna just smiled and her face turned red. Elsa just reached into her bag, grabbing a shirt and pair of shorts, before grabbing the bottom of her current shirt and pulling it off.

Anna's mouth dropped open slightly as Elsa tossed her shirt to the side and was now only in her blue bra. The ginger blushed when Elsa looked up and noticed her looking at her. "Anna, shouldn't you get dressed?"

The red-head cleared her throat and jumped back to reality before quickly turning around and changing. When she slid her shorts on, she removed her shirt and was about to put her other one on when she felt two cold hands on her back.

This made her jump and she looked back to see Elsa was inches from her body, her hands tracing a large scar that went across Anna's back. Elsa simply ran her hands across the skin and then cleared her throat to speak. "Where did you get this from?"

Anna relaxed slightly as the soft touch was calming her down, once she realized Elsa had asked her a question she looked at the woman from over her shoulder. "I was attacked by a dog when I was eight, the scar never went away."

Elsa kept tracing the scar, and eventually was simply running her hands across Anna's soft skin. The ginger relaxed into the touch and started to lean back as Elsa's hands came around the front and softly touched her stomach.

Anna wasn't sure what was going on, but she had wished for it never to stop, then she felt the soft lips against her shoulder. Elsa's soft kisses made their way up Anna's neck and the red-head turned her body slightly so she could look into those deep blue eyes.

Elsa wasn't sure where this courage came from, but she was so happy Anna was letting her do this. She looked into the teal eyes and their lips connected. Anna turned so she was facing Elsa, their kiss growing deeper as Elsa's arms wrapped around the tiny frame of the gingers body.

Anna ran her hands up Elsa's back and gripped the cloth of her shirt as she felt Elsa run her tongue across her bottom lip. Anna excepted her unspoken offer and opened her mouth slightly so that the pale woman's tongue would slid inside her mouth.

They smiled into the kiss as their tongues wrestled for dominance, and just was Anna was about to straddle Elsa's hips, they heard Olaf's voice saying goodnight to Eugene and Rapunzel.

The two girls separated quickly and Anna reached behind her, grabbing her shirt and throwing it on. Both women where out of breath and smiling at each other as the boy unzipped the tent and crawled inside.

"Hey mom, would it be okay if I could sleep between you and Anna?" He had a huge smile on his face and Elsa just grabbed him in a hug, ruffling his hair. "Of course you can, if you ask Anna nicely."

With that, the boy turned to look at the ginger, who was still in bliss from the heated kiss she just shared with the beautiful blonde woman. Anna just nodded and Olaf smiled big and jumped on the sleeping back in the middle of the tent.

Elsa ended up sleeping on her side, one arm under her head like a pillow while the other was draped across Olaf, and Anna was sleeping the same way. Olaf had both the women's arms around him, and Elsa looked at Anna as she ran a thumb across the womans arm.

"Good night Anna, I hope you sleep well." She smiled at the ginger who blushed and bit her lip. "Night Elsa." They both looked down at Olaf and kissed the top of his head. "Good night Olaf." He laughed and snuggled them closer. "Night Mom, Night Anna." And with that, they all fell asleep.

Kristoff was in his tent, which was right next to Elsa's, and was petting Sven. The large dog looked up at the man and licked his face. "I know Sven, I know." He rolled over and let out a sigh as he placed an arm around the dog's neck.

"I see the way they look at each other, and I can't help but smile. Thats all I wanted for Anna, just for her to be happy." He looked at the dog again and pet his head. "I will talk to her in the morning about Elsa, and If she thinks Elsa is best for her, then I will support it."

Sven looked up at him and licked his face again, causing Kristoff to laugh and push him away. "Okay, hold on." He reached into his bag and grabbed a large carrot, handing it to the dog. "Good night buddy."

**AN: Heyo everyone, this is a bit of a fluffy chapter and a teaser for what is to come :3 the real Elsanna will be here around chapter 11 I believe :D And I had to throw out there that Kristoff isn't the bad guy :D Hope you enjoyed**


	10. Chapter 10

Rapunzel unzipped her tent and stepped out into the soft morning sun, letting the warm rays hit her skin. She raised her arms above her head as she stretched and let out a wide yawn. "Good boy Max" She pet the dog and opened the tent door so he could go inside.

Max had stayed up all night watching the tent, though Eugene and Rapunzel tried to tell him to get his rest. Now the dog was exhausted and practically fell onto the sleeping bag next to Eugene. Rapunzel smiled at this and then closed the tent, walking over to the small fire pit they had made and setting it up to make breakfast.

As the brunette woman worked on getting food around, she heard noise from the tents behind her and noticed Elsa zipping her tent back up as she got out and turned towards her. Elsa smiled and ran her hand up her shirt to lightly scratch her stomach.

"Mornin Punzel." Rapunzel could tell Elsa was still half asleep and patted on one of the large logs they had used for chairs. "Good morning sleepy head, how was your night?" Elsa smiled as she remembered the heated kiss she had shared with Anna before Olaf came back. Her cheeks flushed lightly and Rapunzel quickly caught on.

"Elsa, please tell me you didn't do anything with Olaf right there?" Her question had a hint of mischief as she smiled and it got her a light punch in the arm from the blonde. "Oh come on now, I am not that bad!" She laughed with Rapunzel and then bit her lip and played with the tip of her braid.

"What happened Elsa?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and looked at the nervous woman. She knew something happened and then her eyes widened in realization. "You kissed her!" Elsa looked up at her and smiled.

"We kind of...might have made out...and she didn't have a shirt on." Rapunzel smiled and lightly slapped Elsa in the arm. "You naughty girl!" They smiled and laughed together and then Rapunzel turned slightly serious. "So, do you actually like her? or are you just lonely Els?"

This threw Elsa off guard and she looked over to Rapunzel, thinking hard about the question. "I thought about that myself, and the more I spend time with her, the more I love everything she does." The blonde smiled and looked over to her tent. "And Olaf loves her, so that is a plus."

Rapunzel smiled at her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I say go for it." This caused Elsa to smile back at her and nod. "Thank you." As if on que, Anna opened up her tent and stepped out, her eyes barely open. Her red hair was sticking up everywhere and as she went to zip the tent back up, she fell over and landed on her butt.

Elsa smiled at her and looked over at Rapunzel. "Really, how could you not love that." She pointed at Anna and they both laughed lightly. Anna heard them and turned around as she stood up, walking over to the two girls.

"What's so funny?" Her question came out with a sleepy voice as she sat on a log close to Elsa and raised an eyebrow. She attempted to straighten her hair out with her fingers and looked over to the women with a small smile.

Rapunzel smirked and pointed at Elsa, "Well, Els here was telling me all about-" She was interrupted by Elsa's elbow into her side and her deep blue eyes looked at Anna with a smile. "I was telling Rapunzel about how we should try to find things to make it a bit safer here."

Anna smiled and crossed her legs up by her chest, her hair now flat and her fingers working two braids into her ginger locks. "Thats a great idea, I'm sure we could make this little camp site into a great place to stay. We can think of it as permanent camping." She giggled softly and Elsa's heart skipped.

Elsa smiled and looked over to Anna, making her teal eyes meet heres. "I was thinking about going for a walk around the woods to try to find anything useful." She took her pale hand to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear and her face flushed slightly. "Maybe you would like to go with me?"

Anna smiled and nodded, looking at Elsa as it was her turn to blush softly. "I think that would be a great idea." Rapunzel couldn't help but smile as the two women in front of her flirted and she stood up. "I think I should go wake up Eugene, he could probably sleep all day."

As she left, Elsa looked over at Anna and bit her lip softly, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Anna couldn't help but smile at how cute the blonde looked when she was nervous. "Anna...about last night..."

The ginger simply put her hand up and smiled at her. "Elsa it's okay...I..I enjoyed it." Anna's voice was soft and she felt her face growing hotter as she blushed. This caused Elsa to blush harder and her eyes widened. "Really?" the smile on Elsa's face could have stopped the world.

"I mean, I have never done anything like that before...but I can't deny that I really like you." Anna bit her lip and reached her hand out to run her thumb over Elsa's cheek. They stared at each other and time felt like it had stopped. "You really mean that?" The blondes voice cracked slightly and she swallowed hard to try to wet her dry throat.

"Yeah..." They started to move closer to each other and Anna could feel the warm breath of the blonde touching her lips. She closed her teal eyes and was waiting to feel her cool lips against hers when they heard the zipper of a tent.

Pulled back to reality, they moved apart quickly and turned around to see Kristoff stepping out of his tent. He looked over at the two girls and let out a sigh. "Good morning Anna...Elsa" He tried to sound happy but his tired voice didn't travel that far.

The large man walked over to the two girls and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna...I was wondering If you would go with me on a walk?" She looked over at Elsa and then back too Kristoff. "Kris...I was going to go with Elsa today..." Her voice was soft as she spoke and the blonde male simply looked down at them.

"Please? It will only take a little while, I have to talk to you." His voice was low and Anna could tell it was serious. She started to worry, What if he was going to ask me out? What if he knows about Elsa and doesn't approve? Her mind was racing with thoughts when Elsa's sweet voice brought her back to reality.

"It's okay Anna, we can go look for supplies later." She smiled at the ginger and Anna's heart jumped. Then she nodded and stood up, looking at the blonde man. "Let me go get dressed and we can go for a walk." This caused Kristoff to smile at her and head over to his tent to get Sven.

This left Elsa to sit by herself next to the fire pit, where Rapunzel was starting to make breakfast and left. "I guess I could make myself useful." She whispered to herself as she started the fire.

A few moments later Anna walked out of the tent her and Elsa shared, careful not to wake up Olaf, and caught up with Kristoff who was starting to walk towards the woods. The two of them walked out into the woods, carefully listening to anything that would make them turn back.

Kristoff noticed Anna was on high alert and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are miles away from any town, city or form of civilization. I am sure that there won't be many bitters out here." She simply smiled up at him and then put her knife away.

"So...What did you want to talk about Kristoff?" She was hesitant, not really knowing what was in store for their conversation. Then he stopped walking and turned to face her. His face became serious and Anna couldn't help but feel her heart quicken.

"I needed to talk to you...about Elsa." Anna felt her heart drop and her hands started to shake. Did he know? Was he going to disown me as a friend and leave me out here? Her imagination went wild and he noticed her starting to panic.

"I'm okay with it." His words felt like a punch in the face to the ginger, she wasn't sure what to do or say. She stood there with her mouth slightly open, trying to form the words but couldn't. Then she finally found her voice and cleared her throat. "Wha...What do you mean?"

He smiled at her and placed his large hands on her tiny shoulders. "Anna...I have known you for a long time, I can tell when you are crushing on someone." It killed him inside, telling her to go for it, he had always had a thing for her and was hoping one day she would return the feelings.

Anna couldn't help but blush as she started to run her hand up her arm. "You...You know I like Elsa?" He nodded and his brown eyes softened as he looked at her. "It's obvious Anna, and its obvious that she like you too." Anna noticed the small flash of disappointment in his face but didn't want to ask.

She knew he liked her, he has crushed on her for years now, but she only saw him as a big brother. The small ginger never had the heart to tell him that, and it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders today.

"I say go for it." This caused Anna to came back from her thoughts and she smiled up at Kristoff. She couldn't think of what to say so she simply hugged him, jumping into his arms and holding tightly.

"Now how about we get you back to Elsa, so you two can go have a little talk." Anna nodded and he set her back down. They walked back to the camp and the closer they got the more Anna could smell the food. As they walked past the barbed wire gate Anna couldn't help but run over too Elsa and hug her.

The blonde was thrown back by this and simply blushed and stabilized herself, her hands resting on Anna's hips. "Hi...what was that for?" Anna simply looked over to Kristoff and he smiled and nodded to her.

"Come on, we have to talk." The ginger whispered it and Elsa simply nodded and followed Anna as she took her hand and dragged her into the woods that her and Kristoff just came back from.

Eugene looked at Kristoff and raised an eyebrow, Rapunzel simply had a smile on her face and watched as the two women ran off together. "What was that all about?" Eugene's voice broke the silence as he chewed on his food and then took a drink from his water bottle.

It took about fifteen minutes for Kristoff to explain the situation to Eugene and then looked around. "Where is Olaf anyway?" Eugene pointed to the tent and Kristoff frowned. "He is still sleeping?" Rapunzel just nodded and gathered the plates to wash at the lake. "Yeah, he hasn't gotten up yet, must be really tired."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elsa couldnt' stop smiling as Anna pulled her arm and they ran through the woods, She wasn't sure why the ginger was in such a good mood but she wasn't complaining. Once they reached a nice place with a fallen tree to sit on, Anna stopped and leaned against it.

Both the women where trying to catch their breath as Elsa smiled down at Anna, who was bent over her hands on her knee's. "Anna...Whats going on?" The ginger looked up at her and then hugged her tightly again.

The blonde was confused but wrapped her arms around the small waist of the other woman and felt her nuzzled into her neck. She felt her grip around her shoulders loosen and Anna pulled away slightly enough to look into her eyes.

"Kristoff wanted to talk to me earlier...about you." Her voice was a soft whisper and Elsa couldn't help but try to clear her dry throat with a swallow. Her mouth slightly open to speak. "What about me?"

"Kristoff wanted to tell me, That he was okay with us." she felt herself blushing horribly again and then realized how fast she was pushing things. Her eye's widened and she pulled back a little more, but Elsa kept her hands on the womans hips.

"Unless you don't want anything between us...I mean, wow, I am so rushing things. We kissed twice and I am already pushing this on you...oh god, we have only known each other for a few days, you probably think I am crazy." The ginger started to ramble, something she normally did when she got nervous and she stopped when she heard Elsa giggle.

"Anna...Your addorible." Elsa felt herself lean forward and she placed a soft kiss on Anna's forehead. Anna simply smiled up at her and looked into her deep blue eyes, She placed her hands on Elsa's cheeks and bit her lip,

"So, is it still to early to start a relationship?" Elsa was taken back by this and raised an eyebrow. "Anna..." She didn't know how to answer that, her logic told her that the answer was yes. She didn't know anything about this woman, especially during the events that they met. But her other half wanted to say no, that they could be together now if she wanted.

Anna frowned slightly and was about to pull away and head back to camp when Elsa simply leaned down and captured Anna's warm lips with her cool ones. Anna could never get used to this feeling, How is it that her lips where such a cool temperature?

Anna got caught up in the moment and the kiss grew rougher, the ginger taking nips at the bottom lip of the pail woman. Elsa moaned softly into her mouth and Anna took the chance to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Elsa smiled into the kiss as she turned Anna around and pushed her back against the fallen tree behind them, placing her hands on the womans hips. Anna grew slightly nervous but didn't want to say anything to ruin this moment.

Anna's freckled arms wrapped loosely around the pale womans shoulders and she felt Elsa push up against her body. Elsa pushed her breast up against Anna's and this caused a small moan to escape her mouth.

Elsa smiled at the sound and broke the kiss to plant soft kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Anna gripped the back of Elsa's head as her own rolled to the side to give her better access. Elsa latched herself to the gingers pulse point and sucked softly, causing Anna to close her eyes and breathe heavier.

Anna's eyes shot open as she felt Elsa's leg push between her own and her hips grinded to her center. Anna felt a warmth grow between her legs and she let out a deep moan as Elsa's thigh rubbed up against her center. She started to grow nervous as she had never done anything like this before, especially with a woman.

"Elsa..." as she went to stop Elsa, the pale woman's hand came up and lightly cupped her breast, causing Anna to moan her name. This only made Elsa smile and she squeezed her breast lightly. Anna wanted to stop her, but also wanted to keep going because of how nice it felt.

"Elsa...please." She slid her hands down in between them and pushed her slightly away. Elsa caught what she was saying and started to panic that she did something wrong. "Anna..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

The ginger could tell that Elsa was about to flee so she placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her deep blue eyes. "No Elsa...that was amazing. I just...I have never done anything like that before." She felt herself grow embarrassed to admit that and Elsa smiled at her.

"Oh...okay." Elsa wasn't sure how to respond to that so she simply let Anna lead the way, making sure not to push her to do anything she didn't want too. "Do you want to head back to camp? I'm sure Olaf is up by now."

Anna smiled at her and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips and grabbing her hand. They locked their fingers together and walked back to camp in a comfortable silence, stealing looks at one another every once in a while and blushing as they flirted shamelessly.

Once they reached the camp, the two woman didn't bother to let go of each others hands and smiled at the looks they got from Rapunzel and Eugene. Elsa's smile faded quickly as she looked around the camp and didn't see Olaf around.

"Where is my son?" Her question came out a bit stern, like a worried mothers voice would sound, and Anna looked at her. Rapunzel pointed to the tent and Elsa frowned at her. "He is still sleeping? Does he realize it is almost noon?"

Elsa released Anna's hand and walked over to the tent, her mothers intuition kicking in as she zipped open the tent and her heart started to race. Once inside, she looked over to see the bundle in the blankets and sat down next to him. "Olaf? Olaf honey its time to wake up."

The first thing she noticed was that he was sweating, and she couldn't understand why because it wasn't even that hot outside. Fear started to rise in her as she pulled the blankets off him and turned him onto his back.

"Olaf? Honey are you okay?" She placed her hand on his forehead and panic rose in her. He had a fever. The only thing Elsa could think of was that he got bit and didn't tell anyone. She quickly threw the blanket to the other side of the tent and started to take his shirt off.

Once she removed all of his clothes and check him over, she was relieved not to have found any bite wounds or scratches on him. "Your sick." She spoke quietly and then tucked him back into his sleeping bag, propping his head on two pillows.

She brushed his wet hair away from his face and then opened the tent door to look at Anna and Rapunzel. "Get me some water, now!" The two women didn't question her because of how serous she sounded and quickly grabbed a few water bottles out of the cooler.

The water wasn't very cold because all the ice in the cooler melted yesterday but it worked. Rapunzel stepped into the tent with Elsa and raised an eyebrow as she handed her the bottles of water. "Is he okay?" Elsa just nodded and sat him up onto her lap.

"Olaf, try to drink this okay?" The small boy opened his mouth and Elsa poured the water into it. He swallowed the water quickly and then let out a few coughs. "I think so, he is just sick." but Elsa was only putting on a strong face for the others, she knew he needed medicine. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Your gonna be okay baby, okay?" she whispered and Olaf simply nodded.

**AN: Hey guys, so there isn't a lot of action in this, its more of just a fluffly little chapter to get the Elsanna ball rolling lol. I wanted to apologize for the late update, I had to write two papers and I may have been reading other fanfictions :3 Which brings me to this part...if you haven't been reading this amazing fanfiction called "An Icy Kidnapper" you totally should. I am in love with this fic :3 here is the link **

****** s/10075687/1/An-Icy-Kidnapper**

**Have a great weekend :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa was quick to help Olaf as he lay on the sleeping bag covered in sweat. His breathing became heavier and his fever was rising, concerning Elsa greatly. She heard the tent zipping open but didn't bother to see who it was, she continued to dab the cold dishcloth on the boy's forehead.

Then she felt two slender arms wrap around her waist from behind and smiled. Anna placed her chin on the blondes shoulder and Elsa placed her hand on the freckled arm. Letting out a sigh, Elsa turned her head to see Anna and kissed her cheek.

"How is he?" She knew the answer, she could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't doing good. She just wanted to start a conversation and felt Elsa take a deep breath. "Not good, he needs medicine." Anna frowned slightly and Elsa turned around in her arms. The red-head smiled at her and placed her hands on her cheeks, than sliding one up to her forehead and the frown came back to her face.

"Els...your getting warm," Elsa looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Then Anna kissed the blondes forehead for a better temperature reading and pulled back, frowning at her. "You sick Elsa, you should rest."

The blonde shook her head and looked back to Olaf. "I can't I need to take care of him." Anna smiled at her and then lightly pushed her back so that she was on the sleeping bag next to Olaf and Elsa smiled up at her.

"You rest Elsa, I can take care of both of you, it will be fine." She grabbed the blankets and tucked the pale blonde in, kissing her forehead and then leaning over to kiss Olaf's, which was significantly warmer than Elsa's.

"I will be right back, try to get some sleep, okay?" Elsa simply nodded and closed her eyes, Anna was pretty sure the blonde was already asleep before she even got out of the tent. As the red-head walked over to the group of people, she had a frown on her face. Rapunzel looked over at her and her eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Is Olaf okay?" Anna nodded and pointed back at the tent as she spoke to the group. "Olaf is getting worse, and now Elsa is sick." Kristoff frowned and walked over to Anna, placing a hand on her shoulder. It had been two days since Olaf first got sick, they spent their time trying to keep his fever down but failed.

Anna looked up at Kristoff and noticed the slight flush to his face. She raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on his forehead. "Kristoff! Why didn't you tell us you where sick too?" Anna almost yelled and he looked back at Eugene. Rapunzel looked at her boyfriend and frowned at him, placing a hand on his forehead.

"You both are sick and didn't bother to tell us?" Rapunzels voice was stern and she pointed to the tents. "Go, you guys need to rest." They looked at each other and then back to the two women who had serious looks on their faces. Eugene walked over to Rapunzel and placed his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them softly.

"We didn't want to worry anyone, Olaf is more important now." Anna simply shook her head and followed Rapunzels moves, pointing to the tents and stepping back from Kristoff. They two men gave up on arguing with the women and walked over to their tents.

Anna sat down and pet Sven between the ears, he let out a small wine and placed his head on her lap. Rapunzel did the same with Max and they sat in silence for a small while. Then Anna cleared her throat and sat up slightly, causing Sven to move. "We need medicine for them."

Rapunzel nodded and looked over to the truck, letting out a sigh. "We could go try to find some, the nearest town is about a good forty-five minute drive." Anna shook her head and looked back at the tents. "Someone would have to stay here to look after them."

Rapunzel nodded and then raised an eyebrow, looking at the red-head. "Hey, how come you and I aren't sick?" Anna simply shrugged her shoulders and pulled one knee up to her chest, wrapping her arms around it. "I never really got sick as a kid, I guess I have a great immune system." They both giggled slightly at that and smiled at each other.

Then Anna turned serious and looked into the green eyes of the brunette. "You should stay.." She raised a hand to stop the other woman from telling her no, and took a breath before she continued. "Your better with taking care of people, I don't really know what to do or when to know when to do it." She smiled and pet Sven again. "However I am quick, I can easily get in somewhere and get out quickly if I am by myself."

Rapunzel wanted to protest and tell her no, but she knew Anna was right, it would be quicker if she went alone. "Okay, but you are taking Sven and Max, I will not let you go without any sort of backup."

Anna just smiled at this and walked over to the truck, Rapunzel close behind her. "You know more about medicine than I do, could you write me a list of things to look for?" she handed the brunette a small notebook and a pen. Rapunzel just nodded and started to scribble some things on the paper as Anna strapped on her gun holster and grabbed a backpack.

Anna made sure her knife was attached to her belt and grabbed extra ammo, loading her desert eagle pistol and loading her bag with the ammo boxes and a few extra items. Rapunzel handed her the notebook and she placed it in her bag, zipping it up and throwing it in the back of the truck.

"Here, you might want this." Rapunzel got into the truck and pulled the front seat forward, grabbing a strange-looking backpack. Anna was confused because it didn't look like a backpack she had ever seen before, and certainly didn't look like it would fit her. Rapunzel must have noticed her confused look because she giggled and let out a whistle.

Max came running over and Rapunzel started to strap it on the dog. "Ohh, it's a dog harness." Anna let out loud and the brunette laughed again. "Yeah, we found it in a pet store, it's for service dogs but it has enough pockets on it that I'm sure you could have Max here help you carry some stuff."

Rapunzel tightened the harness on him and pet the white dogs head. "There you go boy, now don't let Anna here get hurt okay, Elsa would kill us both." she laughed and then stood up, opening the tailgate to the truck and calling the dogs. Max and Sven jumped into the back of the truck and sat down, waiting to leave.

"Don't tell anyone okay." Anna looked into green eyes and then behind them to the tents. "They don't need to be worrying about me when they are all so sick, especially Olaf." Rapunzel simply nodded and gave the red-head a hug, smiling at her. "Be careful out there okay?" Anna nodded and got into the driver seat of the truck, starting it up and driving over to the gate Kristoff and Eugene made.

Rapunzel opened it and Anna drove off, leaving the brunette to watch the truck leave, and then lock up and go tend to her sick friends.

oOoOo Anna oOoOo

She felt like she was driving forever as she went down the long empty highway. She would glance out the rearview every once in a while to see Max and Sven sitting in the back, enjoying the wind as it hit them in the face.

As the red-head got closer to the town, she noticed military vehicles and then saw a large tent. She slowed the truck down and looked around, wondering where she was. "This must have been a military base after everything broke out." she whispered to herself and pulled up next to the tent.

She turned the truck around so that it was facing back the way she came, incase she needed to make a quick get-a-way, then shut it off and opened her door. Anna walked to the back of the truck, opening the tailgate and watching as the two large dogs jumped to the ground. "Stay with me boys, no running off."

She walked over to the tent and noticed sharpie writing on the white table. -_Run__ down! Get away from here-_ She also noticed smaller signs that said things to specific people, probably looking for loved ones and friends. Anna frowned at the sad small notes and reached down to pet Sven. "Come on boys, let's go get that medicine."

As she continued to walked down the road, she noticed that a lot of the stuff from the military camps was missing, probably from people who had already found this spot and picked it dry. She had her hand resting on her knife handle as she turned a street corner and she quickly stopped and hid against the building wall.

Around the corner was about eight bitters that she could see, and she felt her heart racing in her chest. Her teal eyes looked down at Sven and Max, who looked up at her, waiting for her command. Anna peaked around the corner, looking around and could have sworn that these bitters could hear her heart bouncing in her chest.

Then she noticed it, and silently cured under her breath. The large sign that said First aid over a large white tent. However, this tent was down the street filled with these damn dead people.

She looked back over at the dogs and then looked for any way around these guys. She noticed a fire escape that could take her to the roof, but she had Max and Sven with her, and they can't climb ladders.

As she was deep in thought, trying to figure out how to get to the tent, she failed to notice the bitter that was making its way to the corner she was hiding behind. She heard the groan come from him as she turned around and noticed how close he was to her.

It startled her and caused a loud squeal to escape from her throat, and she took her knife, stabbing it into the skull of the bitter. She quickly looked around the corner and noticed all the bitters walking towards her direction. "Shit..." They noticed her and all started to walk faster, causing her to jump up and pull the latter down to the fire escape.

"Run boys! Run!" she screamed to Max and Sven as she pulled herself up the ladder, making as much noise as possible so the bitters would pay attention to her and not the dogs. Once she was on the flat level of the fire escape, she looked around, trying to see where Max and Sven ran off too.

She noticed a white ball of fur jump up on the top of a car, and then jumping on the hood of an 18 wheeler he was safe from the bitters. That left Anna to frantically look for Sven. "Where did you go boy?" she scanned the area and then noticed two bitters cornering the large dog as he hunched over and growled at them, showing his teeth.

"Sven!" she let out a cry and noticed one of the bitters about to land on the dog, but then a loud bang rang through the area, and the bitters blood splattered onto the wall near the dog. Anna was confused, but then heard the loud bang again and the other bitter fell to the ground.

"Sven!?" The dog quickly ran away, heading for where Max was and soon joining the other dog. "Good boy." she whispered and then looked back over to try to find were the gun shots came from. Then she noticed a man on the roof not far from her, sniper in hand. He started to take out the other bitters gathering on the ground and Anna followed his lead.

When there where only four or five more bitters around, Anna quickly whistled for the two dogs and jumped down from the fire escape. "I hope you're not hostile." she whispered as she looked back up to the man and then ran towards the tent.

One of the bitters got her knife into the back of their skull, she pushed it upwards and then ripped it out, leaving a large gash in the bag of his head. The two dogs followed her as they ran towards the medical supplies and as she threw the flap open to the large white barrier, she let out a loud gasp.

"I should have thought this through." she said as the six bitters all turned to look at her. Her eyes skimmed the area and she noticed a lot of supplies she could use, so she couldn't leave this place without them.

Max jumped up onto one of the bitters, slamming him to the ground and scratching his large paws into the bitters head, leaving a dark and thick liquid to flow from his skull. One of the bitters close to Max started to lean down, ready to bite the dog, when Sven jumped up at him.

Anna took her knife and stabbed it into the bitters neck, but when she went to rip it out, the blade was stuck. "Shit.." As she tried to pull the knife out, another walker was walking up behind her. Anna was forced to drop the knife and the bitter fell to the ground, she turned around and kicked him, sending him backwards.

When she lifted her leg to kick him however, her wound from stabbing herself about a week ago started to hurt again. She looked over and noticed Max and Sven fighting off the last of the dead and all her attention was on this one in front of her.

She reached for her gun but notice the bitter was too close, she would never get it out in time. "Sven! Max!" she called in hopes that the two dogs could get to her, she grabbed the bitters arms and tried to keep him held back from her.

His mouth was open and he kept leaning into her neck, groaning. His skin on his arms started to peel off in the red-heads hands, making it hard for her to hold him back, and she closed her eyes.

Then she felt the pressure on her stop, and she opened her teal eyes to see the tip of a knife in his forehead. Then it pulled out and the bitter fell to the ground, leaving Anna to look at the man holding the knife behind him, a sniper strapped to his back.

They stood there and stared at each other for a few moments, then Max and Sven ran over, growling lowly at the man.

"Thanks..." she whispered and she would be lying is she said she wasn't scared to death that this man was going to kill her for the medical supplies. But what he did shocked her and left her baffled. The man bowed to her, and then held out his hand to take hers, kissing the back of it gently.

"Hello, I thought I wasn't going to make it to you in time, I was so worried." his voice sounded so sweet that Anna couldn't help but smile at him. Both the dogs stopped growling and were now simply sitting down and looking at the man.

"Well...I'm certanly glad you did." Then she remembered why she was here and pulled her bag forward, getting out the list. The man just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she looked back up at him. "I um...I need supplies...my friends are sick." she wasn't sure If she should tell this stranger anything else.

He simply nodded and walked past Anna, she tensed when he walked by her and he leaned down, taking her knife from the neck of the bitter. Once he wiped the blade on his jeans, he turned around and handed it back to Anna.

"Thank you.." he smiled at her and then pointed at the medical supplies. "Don't you have things to grab? Your people sound like they really need it." She snapped out of her trance and looked at the list.

"oh yeah, Thank you...but don't you need supplies? I was guessing that is why you where here." He simply shook his head and placed his hand on his hip. "No no, its fine, I will take what you don't need."

Anna raised an eyebrow and turned around to start grabbing the things she needed. Once she filled her bag, she started to put things in Max's harness bag, zipping it up and standing. She turned around to notice that the strange man had been staring at her and her face turned red.

"I'm sorry miss, I just have to tell you, you are so beautiful." This caused Anna to blush even more and Sven looked up at the man, letting a low growl out. Anna stood back up and made sure her bag was on tight, part of her still believed this man was going to kill her and take all her stuff.

"Thank you, Thats very nice of you." Then she walked towards the entrance, peeking out to see if the street flooded while she was getting supplies. To her surprise, there was only two bitters in the street. She turned to look at the man and smiled.

He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Would you like me to walk you to your truck?" She smiled and then looked at him confused. How the hell did he know I brought a truck? She chose to ignore it and nodded, letting the man follow her.

Once the two got to the truck, she opened the tailgate and Max and Sven jumped inside. Anna threw the bags in the back and closed the back gate. "Thank you sir, you are very kind."

"That isn't a problem miss, I am always glad to help. Did you want me to come with you? I might be able to help." Anna had a red flag go off in her mind. There was no way in hell she was going to bring this stranger around her sick friends, especially Olaf.

"No, that's okay, thank you though." He nodded and she got into the truck, rolling the window down. "What you did was kind, but I don't think my friends would like me bringing a stranger around." He laughed and tapped the side of the car.

"I understand, Just be safe out there okay? You won't always find people as nice as me." she smiled and started the vehicle, "by the way," his voice caught her attention again."I didn't catch your name."

"Anna...My name is Anna." He smiled and she felt herself blushing again. "Anna...that is such a beautiful name." He extended his hand and smiled, Anna took it and they shook. "My name is Hank, its great to meet you."

She smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too Hank, hopefully I will see you again, and you won't be dead." she smirked and he laughed at that, stepping back as she started to pull away.

Once she was a little way down the road, another male figure came out from a building, a smirk on his face. "Should I follow her Hans?" He laughed and threw a set of keys at the other male.

"Yes, Find out where she his hiding, I want her." he looked at the man and had an evil smirk on his face. "And I always get what I want, don't I Steven?"

**AN: Hey guys, I finally got Chapter 11 out, I honestly had two ways I could have gone with this chapter, both ways have completely different ways on how I would continue. So this was really hard for me to decide, I hope that it turns out okay for everyone. All Reviews/follows/favorites are loved very much :D Thank you everyone for supporting and sticking with this story :3**


	12. Chapter 12

The highway was clear as Anna drove quickly through it to get back to the camp. There wasn't a single bitter or car to be seen for the past five or six miles and the rest of the ride looked like it was going to go smoothly. Then Anna looked down at her gas gauge and her heart fell. She was almost out of gas, and the nearest gas station was all the way back in the town she had left.

"Well boys, we are just going to have to see how far we can make it on empty." She let out a sigh and spoke to the dogs through the small back window of the truck. Sven stuck his head through the open glass and Anna reached up to pet him softly, her eyes glancing at the needle hovering over the E.

Anna drove for a good twenty more minutes until the truck finally died out, leaving her stranded on the highway. The red-head put the truck in park and slammed the stirring wheel with her palms in frustration. She let out an angry sigh and opened her door, looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Come on boys, where on foot from here." The ginger grabbed the bag from the back and put it over her shoulders, strapping it on tightly so it wouldn't come loose, and then made sure Max's harness was on securely. She grabbed everything from the truck and once more made sure her gun was loaded and ready to fire.

The three of them started to walk down the highway, Anna wasn't sure how much farther the camp was, but this was going to take a huge chunk out of her time and it would probably be dark before she even got to the group.

Sven and Max stopped walking, which caused Anna to raise an eyebrow and look at them. "Whats wrong guys? Do you see something?" The small woman leaned down and placed her hand on Svens back, looking in the direction their eyes went.

She couldn't see anything at first, but then she noticed that in the distance, it looked like people walking her way. Anna sat there for a few moments, looking at the people and wondering it they had run out of gas too. Then she heard Max let out a growl and lower his head, his fur standing up down his back.

"Oh shit..." As she looked closer she noticed that the people heading her way, were walking with limps and rather slowly. They didn't walk like a human, so they had to be one other thing. Anna's heart started to race, there were so many of them, at least twenty, and they had all decided to come in this direction.

"Come on guys, go to the woods, go." she pointed to the edge of the highway that lead to the woods and the dogs followed her as they ran into them. Anna hid behind a large tree, far enough from the highway, but close enough to look out and see them walking by.

She had never been more scarred in all her life, she was alone, other than Max and Sven who couldn't shoot, and she was looking at what now seemed to be about forty of these things just walking right past her.

Anna hadn't realized she was holding her breath until her chest started to hurt and she let out a soft breath, watching the bitters slowly make their way down the road. Max and Sven sat close beside her, their heads low and their fur sticking up.

"Come on guys." she whispered very quietly as she started to walk through the woods, trying her hardest not to make any noise. The hoard had almost passed them, only a few more making their way down the highway, when she heard a loud crunching sound of a twig breaking.

Anna panicked and looked over at the dogs, and neither of them had stepped on any branches, so she looked down at her own feet. If they weren't the source of the noise, then someone else was in the woods with them.

She quickly pulled her knife out and looked at Sven and Max, who were looking into the woods and walking closer to Anna, showing their teeth with low growls. "Shh, quiet boys, maybe it didn't see us." She whispered but her fears came true as she watched the bitter come from behind a few trees and look right at her.

Anna felt her heart quicken as the bitter started to make loud gurgling noises and groans, causing the ginger to freeze in place. If that bitter caught the attention of all the others, there was no way I am making it out alive. Her thoughts raced through her mind as she ran up to the bitter and stabbed it in the head.

Once silence fell upon them again, she took her knife out and slowly lowered the body to the ground, looking back to see if the other bitters noticed. To her delight, it didn't seem like they did, then she saw it. A bitter coming off the highway and into the woods, followed by another. Then another was after that one.

"Oh fuck...Come on guy run!" she whispered in a shout as the two dogs followed her into a sprint. She didn't have time to look back, she figured that would only slow her down and she didn't want to be the idiot in the movies who trips. Sven and Max where right beside her the entire time, even though she knew they could run faster than her.

The red-head wasn't even sure where she was going, she couldn't see the highway anymore and was simply running through the woods, dodging trees and leaping over rocks. When she heard the groans of the bitters behind her she felt herself panicking again, how are they catching up to her?

Her lungs felt like they where on fire, all those years of being on the highschool track and field sure did pay off now, but she wished she had kept to running after she graduated. She decided to take a bold move and look behind her, turning her head." When her teal eyes looked back, they grew wide and she pushed herself to run faster.

"What...the hell?" She growled under her breath. She had never seen bitters like those, there were only about six of them out of the forty from the highway, but they where different. These didn't run slowly or seem stupid. They where full on sprinting at her, and they where fast.

Anna was terrified, and that was a understatement, these new kind of bitters where different. She didn't even know what to think of them let alone know if they died the same way. What she did know, was that she couldn't keep running, her lungs felt ready to implode on her so she looked down at the two dogs.

She stopped running, turned around, and pulled out her pistol. "Please don't miss." She whispered as she started firing her rounds on these guys, two fell with direct head shots, causing the others to stop and look at them. Anna was confused, never has she seen bitters take any interest in another fallen bitter.

Then she raised her gun again as the other four turned and hissed at her, making these horrible noises and showing their teeth. They truly where scary, and different from the bitters, they had blacked out eyes and all looked similar. It was weird, like they where all the same person but different.

Anna was stopped in her thoughts as they charged her, and she fired off two more rounds, missing each one. "Shit.." Sven and Max started to walk in front of her and she shook her head no. Firing at them again and taking down one more. "No boys, these are different, I got it."

As she fired off her gun a few more times, she hit one of them in the shoulder, causing it to grab on to the wound and look up at her with anger. She raised her gun once more and aimed it at his head, but when she pulled the trigger she was greeted by a click. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear the blood flow in her ears and she quickly grabbed her knife.

"Come on!" she screamed at the remaining two bitters..no these weren't bitters, they where different, these where more like sprinters. They looked at her and started to walk towards here, raising their arms up and growling at her like a wild animal. Once charged at her, and she braced herself for the impact as he pushed her to the ground, letting out a scream into her face.

She felt the moisture from his spit hit her face and held her breath, she didn't want to take any risks and then shoved her knife into his neck, ripping it forward and causing his blood to spill on her chest. Max and Sven where barking at the other sprinter that was heading for the dogs and Anna pushed the dead one-off her.

"Max!" she screamed as the sprinter lunged at him and grabbed his tail. Anna felt like time was going in slow motion as she ran to Max, and then heard the whimper ring through her ears. She held her knife tightly and jumped over Max, slamming the knife into the sprinters head, making him let go of the dog.

Once the sprinter fell to the ground, Anna looked at the white ball of fur that lay on the ground, and pulled him up into her lap. She looked over his body and noticed the bite in his left ear. "Oh Max, no, hold on boy." She kept whispering to him and then an idea came to her mind as she held her knife.

"I am so sorry boy, this is going to hurt, but I'm trying to save you." It was like Max understood because he simply closed his eyes and relaxed his head on her lap. Anna gripped the bloody ear with her left hand, and quickly to her blade to the base of it. She cut quickly and smoothly, the white dogs ear coming off and into her hand.

There was a loud whimper from Max and Sven was sitting right next to him. Max didn't respond after the whimper and Anna felt her heart sinking for the third time that day. She felt the hot tears rolling down her face and held the dog around the neck, crying into his fur. Sven stood up, looking behind them and growled, letting Anna know that the bitters had heard the gun fires.

She looked back and they where walking towards them, so she grabbed Max, lifting him up with all her strength and started to quickly walk away. "I got ya boy, I won't leave you behind." She whispered to him and noticed the white fur was now red were his ear was missing. She had to do something or she was going to lose Max, and she couldn't bear the thought of it.

Max was heavy, and she was growing weaker by the second. Anna looked back at the bitters and noticed that they where falling behind, unable to catch up with her as she ran through the woods with the dog in her arms. She looked ahead and noticed the small dirt road that had led to the camp and she let out a sigh of relief.

It was an eight mile long road to the camp, so she still had a way to go, but at least she knew she was getting closer. Once she was on the dirt road, she looked back to notice that the bitter either couldn't keep up, or lost interest in her. She stopped moving and put Max down, taking the harness off him.

"Okay Sven, its your turn to carry the goods, you got this right." She smiled at the dog but could tell that her fake smile wasn't fooling anyone. She quickly placed the harness on the large brown dog and tightened it as much as she could, making sure she wasn't going to lose any medicine. Once Sven was all set, she placed a hand on Max's head and let out a sigh.

He was breathing heavy and she had to stop the bleeding from his ear or he would pass out from blood loss. "I'm sorry boy, but this is gonna hurt again." She reached through her bag and grabbed the lighter she had put in there, just incase she would need to start a fire for some reason.

The ginger pulled out her knife and wiped the blood onto her jeans, holding it up and putting the flame under the metal. She did this for a good five minutes to make sure the metal was extremely hot, she didn't want to have to do this more than once.

"You ready Max?" There was no response like she wanted and she took a deep breath, pressing the hot blade against his open wound. The dog didn't even whimper, which scared Anna and she put her knife away once the wound was burnt. "Max?" she whispered and placed her hand on his chest, his heart was still beating, and she smiled in relief.

"Come on boys, it's a long walk home, and we only have about four hours left of day light." she lifted the white dog up into her arms again and they started to walk towards the camp. The entire time, Anna kept one hand on the dogs chest, feeling his heart beating in her hand. "Your gonna make it Max, you have to make it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The tall man noticed the red truck stopped up ahead and raised an eyebrow. He had followed the red-head for a while now but had to keep his distance so she didn't notice him, and when he saw the empty truck he panicked.

"Great, how the hell am I going to explain to Hans that I lost the girl." He whispered to himself and then continued to drive slowly, looking to see if she was walking somewhere. Once he noticed the figure and the two dogs he slowed his car even more and smiled. "Got you."

It was then that he noticed her kneel and then sprint into the woods. "Did you see me?" His brown eyes scanned the area, and before long he noticed the horde of dead heading his way. He watched for a few moments, knowing he could get away if he had too, and kept his eyes on where the girl had gone.

He watched after a few moments as the bitters stopped walking and just stood their in a horde, shifting there bodies to the woods and then walking towards her. He watched as a few of them started to run and raised an eyebrow, "Since when did they run that fast?"

Then he watched as all the bitters headed into the woods and followed her. He let out a sigh and put the car in reverse, backing up and turning around to drive away. "Sorry boss, but that girl is as good as dead."

The drive back was a long one and Steven wasn't looking forward to telling Hans that he didn't find out where the camp was. So when he pulled up a little before sun down, he took a deep breath and drove inside the camp.

Steven got out of the car and walked up to Hans's camper, knocking on the door loudly. He heard noise from inside and then Hans answered the door in nothing but a pair of jeans. "Steven? Your back so soon?"

The brown-eyed man let out a sigh and nodded, not liking the look on Hans face. "I have bad news boss." And with that, Hans simply shook his head and placed a hand on his hip. "Okay, then spill it, did you lose the girl?"

He looked up at Hans and shook his head. "No sir, I followed her all the way like you asked, but her truck must have run out of gas, because she started to walk and left the truck." Hans was looking at him with a blank expression and nodded for him to continue.

"There where a lot of them sir, at least forty bitters, and they followed her into the woods. No one could ever escape that alive." she whispered at the end and Hans shifted on his feet. "So you mean to tell me, that you didn't actually see her dead, your only guessing?"

Steven realized his mistake and shook his head, he knew he shouldn't lie to Hans, but he didn't want to die either. "No sir, I did. I stayed until all the bitters walked away, and walked through the woods, I saw the girl on the ground." He looked up at Hans and was hoping like hell that he believed him.

"And the dogs?" Was all Hans said in return, causing Steven to look up confused. "They must have run sir, I didn't see them."

Hans nodded and placed a hand on Stevens shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "Okay, then if that is all true, in my eyes you only made one major mistake." Steven looked up at him confused and pressed his brows together.

"Where are all those medical supplies she had?" Steven's eyes went wide and he looked up at Hans in apology. "I...I'm sorry boss, I didn't think to grab them." Hans smiled and laughed slightly, that was when he was the scariest.

"Its okay son, we all make mistakes." And then he turned around and slammed the door to his RV shut, leaving a confused Steven to stare up at the door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rapunzel watched as the sun was starting to lower in the sky, looking at the direction that Anna had drove off in. She would be lying if she said she wasn't getting worried, she didn't know how far Anna had to go for supplies and Olaf was looking worse. Then she heard the tent zip open and she turned around to see Elsa stepping out.

"Elsa, what are you doing? You should be sleeping." The brunette quickly said as she realized that if Elsa found out she let Anna go alone, she would kill her. The blonde simply smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm fine Punzie, I just wanted to check on Anna and make sure she was feeling okay." She smiled and looked around, realizing Anna wasn't out here with Rapunzel and she looked at the brunette confused.

"Anna was staying away from you so she didn't get sick, remember?" Rapunzel tried to change the girls attention from looking for Anna but failed when Elsa walked up to her and kept looking around.

"Rapunzel, where is Anna?" she had a slight look of worry on her face and Rapunzel had to think fast or she was going to lose Elsa as well. Knowing that blonde, she would go looking for her and get lost or die from the fever.

"She went just outside the camp, working on the borders and the gate, she wanted to make sure everyone was safe." She smiled at Elsa and the blonde must have fallen for it because she simply nodded and looked around again. "She took Max and Sven so everything will be fine."

That was when Rapunzel should have shut her mouth, because her voice failed her and Elsa could hear the worry in it. She stared at her with those deep blue eyes and frowned. "Rapunzel...Where is Anna?" She asked more sternly now and clenched her fist.

"Okay, Elsa you can't get made or do anything stupid okay." This just caused the blonde to rage and glare at the brunette. "Where is she!?" she was almost screaming it at her, but her sick voice barely let her go higher than a soft yell.

"She went to get medicine for everyone on a supply run, but she will be back soon." Rapunzel wasn't even sure if she was telling the truth now, she didn't know when Anna would be back, it could be days. She looked at the hurt in Elsa's eyes and grabbed her pale hands.

"Look Elsa, she will be fine, she has the dogs with her and she isn't a weak little girl, Kristoff said she can handle herself so I belive she can." Elsa simply nodded and then pointed to the tent. "I'm going to go back to sleep now." and she turned to walk away.

She didn't want Rapunzel to see the fear and sadness in her eyes. She was already so sick of loosing people, and if Anna didn't come back, god she didn't even want to think about it. So she just lay down in her tent, wrapped Olaf up in her arms, and felt the warm tears sting her pale skin.

**AN: Hey guys, I know I said I would have this up last night but things got in the way, so here it is :D I'm not that late lol I hope you guys enjoyed it and I shall be updating soon :D All favs/reviews/follows are appreciated greatly and Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this long :3**


	13. Chapter 13

The sky was being covered in a blanket of dark blue as Anna walked slowly down the road. She was growing weaker and her arms were so sore from holding the heavy dog, but she couldn't stop, she had to make it to the camp in time to help the others. She looked up at a green street sign and smiled, she knew that she had to make a turn here, and then the camp was only about an hours walk away.

"We got this guys, Your gonna be okay Max." The red-head whispered to the dog, who was only breathing softly now and was un-conscious. Sven was growing tired and panting loudly as he kept up with my slow walk.

"Sven, I have to rest, my legs are shaking." Anna whispered and lowered Max to the ground, feeling her arms ache as she sat next to the two dogs. She reached into her bag and grabbed two bottles of water that she had brought with her, opening one and quickly drinking half of it down.

"Come here boy." Anna lifted the bottle up and Sven started to drink the water as she poured it down into his mouth, This wasted a lot of the water but she didn't grab a bowl for them. She opened the second bottle and put it up to Max's mouth, pouring it over his muzzle.

She was thankful when the husky started to lick his muzzle, bringing the dripping water to his mouth. "Thats a good boy Max." After she finished giving the two dogs their water, Anna looked over to the woods that surrounded her. The sun had gone down and she would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified.

After about ten minutes of rest, Anna braced herself to lift the large dog again, and once Max was in the air, she looked over to the woods. Anna's teal eyes squinted into the darkness as she focused her vision. Her eyes widened as she realized that there was something moving in the woods.

"Shit, come on Sven, we have to go." Anna started to move quickly down the road and cursed herself for not being stronger. Why hadn't her track coach made her carry weights when she ran.

As the time passed, and the area around her grew darker, Anna started to panic. It was dark, and she had only ever made it to the camp once, by vehicle. What if she got lost? The freckled girl shifted the dogs weight in her arms and started to looked around, noticing every sound that came from the woods.

"I think we lost the bitters Sven." She whispered and then looked down at the large dog. "You have to help me Sven, I know your good with directions, and I think I'm lost." She placed her hand onto the dog and pet his head softly. As if on cue, the dog started to pant and walk towards the camp. God Anna hoped he was going to lead them the right way, She did not want to spend the entire night out here.

oOoOoO

Rapunzel had just left Kristoff's tent, giving him water and making sure that he was settled for bed, and was heading over to see Elsa. She hadn't spoken to her since she found out that Anna was out by herself with only the two dogs. The brunette was growing worried that Anna had not returned yet, and it was after dark.

As if Elsa could feel Rapunzel thinking about her, she unzipped her tent and walked out. "Where is she Rapunzel?" Her question was cut off by the sound of a dog barking, which caused both women to turn their heads towards the source.

The first thing they noticed was Sven running towards the camp, panting loudly and circling Elsa and Rapunzel. The two women smiled and Rapunzel bent down to take the harness off him, opening it to look at the supplies.

"Where is Anna." Rapunzel looked up and saw the look in Elsa's eyes, then brought her own green ones to look into the darkness. Once the Harness was off Sven, he bolted back the way he had come, causing Elsa to follow him in a sprint.

"Elsa don't!" Rapunzel stood up and followed her, knowing she was in no condition to be running, she should be sleeping. "Elsa, come back!" As she ran for Elsa she was so thankful that the woman had bright white hair, it was easier to keep an eye on her.

Elsa ran after Sven, ignoring the dizzy feeling in her head and her weak limps protesting her to stop. Once Sven stopped, Elsa noticed the small bundle of white fur on the ground, and next to that she saw the red hair.

Rapunzel caught up to her and noticed Elsa standing in shock, She looked down and saw Anna passed out on the ground, holding Max in her arms. The first thing realized was the Anna had blood all over her body, the next thing she realized was that it was all dried on, so it could have just been from taking out walkers.

Rapunzel didn't hesitate to run over and feel for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief as she looked up at Elsa. "She is alive, but we need to get her back to camp." Rapunzel stood up and took Max in her arms, frowning, she wasn't sure what was wrong with Max but she did notice his missing ear.

"I will go get Eugene, we need to get Anna back but I can't lift her, and you're in not conditi-" Her words were cut off as Elsa ran over pulled Anna into her arms, slipping one of her arms around her back, and the other one under her knees. "There is no time Rapunzel, let's go."

Elsa ignored her pain as she raced back to the camp, Sven was right behind her and Rapunzel not far from him. Elsa held Anna close to her chest and smiled down as she noticed Anna looking up at her, she had a faint smile on her face and her bangs had blood in them, making them stick to her forehead.

"You did good Anna, Thank you." Was all Elsa whispered and then Anna went back to sleep, nuzzling her face into the blondes chest. Once back at the camp, Rapunzel grabbed all the supplies from the harness and bag that Anna had.

"Here Elsa, take these, it will help." Rapunzel handed Elsa a few pills and a bottle of water, then grabbed some of the liquid medicine from the bag, handing that to her as well. "And make sure Olaf take this." Elsa just smiled at her and nodded, awkwardly setting Anna down on the ground.

Once she took her pills, she looked back at her tent and then to the brunette. "I think I am going to take Anna to my tent, she needs to sleep and I am not feeling to well either. It would be best not to wake Kristoff up and worry him." Rapunzel smiled and nodded, pointing to the bottle of medicine for Olaf. "Okay, just make sure he takes that, wake him up when you get in there. The sooner the better."

Elsa smiled at her and lifted Anna back into her arms, walking over and skillfully unzipping the tent. She carefully layed Anna down on the sleeping back and went back to zip the tent up. Elsa couldn't help but look at the red-head as she slept and grabbed her back, taking a shirt and pair of shorts out.

The blonde looked over at the sleeping boy and smiled, grabbing the medicine and some water for him to wash it down with. "Olaf, Olaf sweetie you need to wake up." She whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder, lightly nudging him.

His chocolate-brown eyes opened up to look at her and he let a small grunt out. Elsa couldn't help but smile at this and she pulled the small boy into her lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Olaf, Anna brought us some medicine so we can get better, but you have to take it okay." She smiled as the sleepy boy nodded and coughed, about to drift back to sleep.

The pale woman measured out the green liquid and scrunched her nose, she hated medicine, and felt bad that her son had to take this stuff. Once it was measured out, she held it to Olaf's mouth and he took it casually. Then the taste hit him and he scrunched up his face, causing Elsa to giggle at him.

"Here Olaf, drink this." She handed the boy the water and he guzzled it down, handing the bottle back to his mother and resting against her. Elsa smiled and wrapped him up, kissing the top of his head and letting him drift back to sleep.

Once the pale boy was sleeping, Elsa placed him back into his sleeping back and tucked him in, kissing his forehead once more.

Then the blonde turned to look at Anna, smiling as she noticed that the woman had watched her. She felt the warmth flush her pale face. "How long have you been awake?" Anna sat up slightly and winced as her arms tried to hold her weight. Elsa quickly crawled over and placed her arm around the ginger, supporting her weight.

"Anna, you need to rest, I don't know what you went through..." She trailed off and Anna placed a hand on her leg, rubbing it softly with a smile. "Els, did you take the medicine she gave you." The pale woman nodded and smiled, running a thumb across her freckled face.

"Anna, you are covered in blood, and no offence, but you smell really bad." this caused both girls to giggle and then Elsa blushed again. "I got out some clothes for you, I was gonna..." she stopped talking as she noticed Anna looking at her with a smirk.

"You where gonna undress me in my un-concience state?" her tone was a bit playful and she raised an eyebrow at the pale woman, whose face was now almost completely red. Anna smiled as Elsa tried to think of the words to say, but simply placed a finger on her mouth.

"Its okay Els, I was only messing with you." The ginger smiled and took the shirt from Elsa, smirking as she went to remove her own that was covered in blood. Once she lifted her arms however, the pain shot through her again and she winced, bringing them back down again.

Her face flushed as she looked up at Elsa with a soft smile. "Hey Els, I um...I can't..." She was stuttering and Elsa put the pieces together, making her face turn red again. She simply nodded and sat in front of Anna, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling up. Once the shirt was off, Elsa couldn't stop herself from looking over the gingers body, noticing the freckles that covered her shoulders.

"Elsa..." The blonde realized that Anna was trying to get her attention and she looked up into those beautiful teal eyes. "I um...Don't sleep well when I am...constricted..." She was trying to find the way to word it and again Elsa figured it out. She nodded and went to turn around but Anna stopped her. "Could you..." She lightly pointed to her back and Elsa swallowed hard, nodding again.

Trembling pale hands reached behind Anna and gripped the hook to her bra, She took a shaken breath and let the hook come loose, pulling it forward and trying to look everywhere but Anna's chest. This made the ginger giggle and she placed a weak hand on Elsa's cheek, but had to quickly pull back from the pain in her arms.

"Elsa, where you going to be this nervous if I was unconscious?" She smiled and Elsa went to look at her, but her eyes caught a glance at Anna's chest, and she felt dizzy again. God her body was perfect, the small freckles that ran down her chest where driving Elsa crazy.

Elsa looked down at Anna and grabbed a washcloth from her bag as well as an old butter dish full of water. "I use this at night to clean up, and you are covered in dried up blood." She smiled and dipped the rag into the water, wringing it out and wiping Anna's face with it.

Once the blonde got the blood out of Anna's hair and off her face, she started to wipe off her shoulders and down her arms, her deep blue eyes kept glancing at Anna's chest and she was praying that the ginger didn't notice.

Once Anna was cleaned off from her waist up, Elsa placed the washcloth back into the bucket and pulled the shirt over her head. Anna couldn't help herself from messing with Anna so she leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I like to sleep naked, but there are innocent eyes in here." and then she lightly nipped the pale earlobe.

"Anna.." Elsa didn't know what to say and simply helped her pull the shirt down, covering the womans chest up. When Anna pulled her head back her face was only inches from Elsa's and she leaned in to kiss her.

The ginger was stopped by a hand up to her face which caused her to let out a soft whimper. "Anna, I am sick, you're not. I don't want to be the reason you get sick." Anna pouted and kissed the pale fingers that held her back. "But Elsa, I am sleeping in the same tent as you and Olaf, I am going to get sick anyway."

The blonde smirked and moved her hand under Anna's chin, pulling her closer. "You put up a fair fight my little ginger." And she leaned her face down to meet Anna's, letting her soft lips press against hers. Her pale hand came up to rest under Anna's ear and she ran her thumb across the red-heads jaw line.

Anna let out a frustrated groan as Elsa pulled back from the kiss. "We need to get your pants off." She smirked and Anna bit her lip, raising an eyebrow. "What? No foreplay?" Elsa smacked her playfully and then reached down to unbuckle her belt and gun holster.

Once Elsa tossed them to the side, she didn't hesitate to get her pants undone and start to pull them down. Her hands still shook but she wasn't as nervous anymore, and she removed the impossibly tight jeans from her legs, tossing them with the rest of the clothes. "Anna?" The ginger looked at her and Deep blue eyes trailed down to her panties.

Anna knew that Elsa was silently asking her if she wanted her to take them off or not, and Anna simply nodded as her face turned bright red and she felt trembling fingers hook into her panties, pulling them down softly. They didn't speak, Elsa's eyes followed her hands as she removed the article of clothing and then tossed it aside, grabbing the cloth from the bucket again.

"Did you want too?" she offered the cloth to Anna and the ginger simply smiled and shook her head. "No, I...I want you too." She bit her lip and Elsa nodded, running the cloth up Anna's legs and making sure to check the cut she had gotten from the knife when they first met. She carefully cleaned it and smiled as it was healing nicely.

Then Elsa bit her lip and the back of her neck and ears felt warm as she started to run the cloth up and over her inner thigh, deep blue eyes met teal ones and Anna ran her hand down to meet Elsa's pale one. Elsa was finding it hard to breath as she felt Anna guide her hand up her thigh and to her most private of places.

Neither of the two dared to speak as Elsa started to run the cloth slowly up to her womanhood, causing Anna to hold back a moan and Elsa's face flushed again. Why the hell was she doing this? She was sick, Anna was hurt, and her fucking son was across the tent sleeping. She would be lying to herself though if she said she didn't want this, she wanted it more than anything.

Elsa looked at Anna and couldn't help but feel the warmth grow in the pit of her stomach from the look on her face. Her lips were slightly parted and she had lust in her teal eyes. The blonde dropped the cloth and was now gently running her finger up the gingers slit, watching Anna tilt her head back.

Elsa leaned her head down and captured the red-heads lips with hers, instantly Anna kissed her back with force, wanting to lift her arms up and grab the white lock of hair. Elsa started to rub her quicker and then brought her thumb up to run circles around her clit. This caused Anna to let a moan out into Elsa's mouth and the pale woman broke the kiss. "shhh Anna.." She whispered as she nodded her head towards Olaf.

Anna nodded and pressed her forehead to Elsa's own, breathing heavy. Elsa smiled and felt how wet she was growing when she dipped her finger to her entrance quickly, teasing her. This made Anna gasp and buck her hip, which made Elsa start to think. Was Anna a Virgin? Oh god what if she was her first.

Anna gripped the sleeping back and looked up at Elsa as she rubbed her harder, causing her to buck up and whimper. "Anna...are you.." She wasn't sure how to word it and the ginger looked up at her, shaking her head no and arching further back. She ignored the pain in her upper body, focusing on the feeling building in her center.

Elsa smiled at Anna's reactions and figured she had teased her enough and slid her slender finger deep inside the red-head, causing Anna to lean back and throw her arm over her mouth to muffle her moans. Elsa leaned down and kissed along the freckled neck, adding another finger and curving them upwards to hit an extreamly sensitive stop.

Anna started to move her hips against Elsa's hand, holding her breath and trying her hardest to stay quiet as she held her hand over her mouth. Elsa kissed down to her collar-bone and sucked on it, leaving a small mark on her skin. Anna could feel herself growing tight around Elsa's fingers and she ignored the pain, wrapping her arms around Elsa's pale shoulders to pull her close and kiss her.

Anna could feel her release was so close and she gripped Elsa's shirt, her moans muffling inside the blondes mouth. Elsa started to thrust into her harder, meeting her hips halfway and slamming into her, causing Anna to moan loudly. Elsa quickly used her other hand to cover Anna's mouth, kissing her forehead as she felt Anna's release.

"Fuck..." Elsa managed to make out as Anna muffled into her hand. She helped the ginger ride out her orgasm and kissed her across her jaw and down her neck, then back up to her mouth.

As if on que, Elsa pulled her hand out and Olaf let out a cough, making Elsa freeze as her deep blue eyes met Anna's in fear. They separated and Elsa grabbed the cloth, cleaning her hand off and handing it to Anna so she could clean up.

Anna slipped the shorts on and Elsa turned around to look at Olaf, he was still sleeping and the blonde felt a sigh of relief wash over her. Then she turned back to Anna and noticed the smirk on her face as she turned to face Elsa.

It was a few awkward moments before Anna let out a nervous giggle, Then she lunged over and cuddle up against Elsa, her face nuzzled up against her neck. "Els...your okay?" Elsa smiled and kissed the top of her red hair, running her hands up her back.

"Yeah Anna, I'm okay, so much for taking it slow though." She let out a giggle and Anna giggled with her, then leaned up and kissed her gently. Then Elsa frowned and looked into her teal eyes. "You should probably sleep though, I don't know what you went through out there, but I don't think its a happy story."

Anna just frowned and nodded, cuddling closer to Elsa and pulled the blankets up over them, making random patterns over her back. "I will tell you guys everything tomorrow, but your right, it was awful." She let out a sigh and leaned up, kissing Elsa gently again before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

**AN: So guys :3 Sorry this took so long, for those not reading Savior, I took so long because I had a death in the family and didn't really have the time or energy to write. However, I am back, and this should go back to weekly updates ^^ and I know some people will say that there relationship escaladed quickly, but think about it, its the zombie apocalypse...when was the last time they got laid? lol this will be brought up later in the story :D hope you enjoyed it, you guys are great :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Three days had passed since the medicine was brought back to their small camp, and everyone was feeling a bit better. Olaf had started to learn how to fish from Eugene and Rapunzel was teaching the medical knowledge she had to Elsa and Anna. Max was making a full recovery and got a few jokes here and there about only having one ear, but all in all, everyone thought everything was going great.

As the sun started to rise and bring light to the area, Kristoff noticed someone out by the fire pit and wondered over. He ran a hand through his scruffy blonde hair and let out a yawn, causing Eugene to turn and look at him. "Hey Kris, your up early."

The blonde let out a chuckle and pointed to the large compact bow that Eugene was holding and the bag on the ground. "I could say the same to you, going somewhere?"

"I didn't want to startle anyone, but we are running horribly low on food, so I am going to go hunting." The brunette male pulled the string to the bow back to test the weight and then let it go, causing a loud snapping noise to fill the air. Kristoff smiled and nodded at him. "Mind if I tag along? Sven won't get in the way, he is a great listener."

Eugene smiled at him and nodded, pointing to the bag on the ground. "I only have one bow, and a gunshot would bring every bitter in the area over here." Kristoff grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, whistling for Sven and the dog came running over. The two started to walk and Kristoff noticed that they were headed towards his tent and not the woods. He didn't say anything, just watched as Eugene opened the door and Max walked out.

"He needs a good outing, he has been down lately, and he is a great tracker." The blonde simply nodded and they all started to walk towards the woods. Kristoff looked back and pointed behind him with his thumb. "What about the girls and Olaf? aren't they going to worry that we are gone?"

The brunette just shook his head and slung the bow over his shoulder, adjusting the quiver on his hip. "Nah, I told Rapunzel and she will understand that you went with me, she is a smart girl." The blonde nodded started to follow behind Eugene, as the two dogs walked ahead, sniffing the ground.

Kristoff felt like they had walked for hours, after the white dog as he sniffed and looked around. Eugene had so much trust in this dog, but the blonde was starting to think that this was a lost cause. He softly cleared his throat and looked to Eugene as he whispered. "Are you sure Max can find an animal out here? I feel like we are going in circles."

The brunette simply smiled and shook his head. "You have never been hunting before, have you?" Kristoff laughed and adjusted the bag on his shoulders. "Is it that obvious?"

They laughed a bit and then Kristoff looked over at Eugene, a stern look on his face. "Hey Eugene, can I ask you something?" This caught the brunettes attention and he simply looked over to the blonde, silently telling him to continue. So Kristoff cleared his throat and tried to think about how to bring his question up.

"How long have you known Elsa?" This caught Eugene by surprise and he brought his hand up to scratch his growing facial hair in thought.

"Well, I've known her for quiet a while, seeing as her and Rapunzel have been good friends since they where little." He looked down at Max as the dog looked up real quick and then started to walk quicker and the two men followed closely behind him. "Why do you ask? If you have a thing for her your out of luck, she is as gay as gay gets." He chuckled and slammed a hand down on Kristoff's back.

Kristoff went to say something about Elsa and Anna but was shut up by Max looking back at them and then to the large deer that was standing about thirty yards away. Before the blonde knew what was going on, Eugene drew the bow back and had an arrow aimed at the large buck, ready to shoot it.

The moment was going in slow motion and Eugene took a deep breath before letting the arrow fly. Within seconds, the large deer feel to the ground, causing the blond to throw his fist in the air. "Yes! Great shot Eugene." He slapped the man on the back but Eugene wasn't celebrating, he was staring at the deer, and then put his hand up to silence Kristoff.

"I didn't hit that deer Kris...Look closer." The blonde did as he was told and squinted his brown eyes, noticing the small arrow that was sticking in the tree next to the deer, and then he looked over and his eyes grew wide. There was another arrow sticking out of the dead animal, but it was from the other direction.

Kristoff quickly grabbed his knife and looked over to see Eugene with another arrow pulled back and ready to shoot. He watched as Max and Sven took off towards the direction the arrow came from and they followed quickly. "Max, get back here."

Eugene took off faster for the dog, and Kristoff had a hard time keeping up with him. He watched the brunette disappear behind a large tree, and then quickly caught up, turning and stopping dead in his tracks at what he saw.

As he looked up, there was a small framed woman with long blonde hair leaning against a tree, clearly frightened. Her blue eyes were filled with fear and she had what looked like a cloak around her shoulders, draping down to cover her body. That wasn't the main thing that caught Kristoffs attention though. As he looked at the scene in front of him, he noticed another woman, whose hair was extremely curly and red. She had nothing but anger in her green eyes as her own bow was drawn back at Eugene. They both had arrows pointed at each other and Kristoff grew worried about the situation at hand, there was no way he was going back telling Rapunzel that her boyfriend died from a crazy ginger.

"Woah, what's going on?" Kristoff tried to defuse the situation and put his hands in the air, trying to show surrender. "Eugene, put the bow down, we don't want anyone to get hurt." The brunettes eyes glanced back at Kristoff and then to the ginger again.

"Ye should listen to the lad, I bet me life I'm quicker with the bow." As the red-head spoke, Kristoff noticed her thick Scottish accent, or was it Irish? He shook his head and then looked back over to the two. "Eugene, put it down."

He looked from the red-head back to Kristoff a few times and then pressed his lips together before finally letting the bow down, putting the arrow back into the quiver. The quiet woman against the tree slowly stepped forward, placing a hand on the other womans shoulder. "Merida, put the bow down, they surrendered."

Kristoff watched the blonde woman calm the other and he hesitated to step forward, hands still in the air. "Okay, now that no one is trying to kill anyone, how about we introduce ourselves?" He smiled at them, causing the red-head to glare but the blonde to smile back.

"My name is Kristoff, and this is my dog Sven." He pointed to the german Shepard that was now sitting by his feet and looking at the two women. The blonde woman smiled and looked at the blonde male, taking two steps closer. "My name is Aurora, and this is my friend Merida, I am sorry for her aiming an arrow at your friend..."

"Eugene, my name is Eugene and this is my dog Max." He pointed to Max as the dog still stared at Merida, causing her to pull the hood up to her cloak, covering some of her wild curly hair.

"Eugene, Kristoff, it is a pleasure to meet...people." She hesitated, not sure how to word it, but the two picked up on it and simply smiled and nodded. Kristoff looked over to the dead animal and pointed at it. "I take it that arrow was yours?"

Merida simply walked past them, heading towards the deer and taking the arrow out. The other three followed behind and Aurora looked at Kristoff with a smile. "So is it just you two? Do you wonder like this all the time?"

Eugene looked at the blonde, not sure if he should answer, but Kristoff butted in and did anyway. "No, we have a small camp a few miles from here. What about you two?" Aurora looked up at him with shock and then back to Merida, whose face was hard to read.

"Its just us, we have wondered around for months, just trying to get by." Merida took out a knife and started to but the deer right there, causing Aurora to look away and gag. Kristoff smiled and lightly rubbed her back, and once she was good, she turned around and smiled at him. Merida tossed the guts to the deer aside and then looked up at Eugene.

The brunette didn't know what to say, so he turned to Kristoff. "Hey Kris, could I talk to you?" He motioned for the blonde to follow him and they took a few steps away from the girls. Once out of ear shot, Eugene looked at the blonde and Kristoff smiled. "What? There are two lovely women who need help. Tell me you want to just leave them out here to die?"

Eugene let out a sigh and placed a hand on the tall blondes shoulder. "Listen Kristoff, how would the girls feel if we brought two strangers to the camp because you have the hots for the blonde chick?" Kristoff turned red and looked over his shoulder to the two girls, who seemed to also be talking. "I do not have the hots for her!"

Eugene ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh, throwing his head back. "Okay, well at least if we take them in, we will have that deer for dinner. Its plenty big enough to feed all of us." Kristoff smiled and patted the mans back. "Now that's some thinking, come on, let's go see if they are down with it."

The two walked back over to the women and Kristoff smiled at them, throwing his hands out and then bringing them together. "So, we where thinking..." He looked at Merida and then to Aurora. "We have a pretty nice little set up for a camp, and there are four more people, we have medicine and water." As he spoke, Aurora looked at Merida with glee, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Eugene finished off what Kristoff was saying, but with a more stern look on his face. "We are willing to take you in, give you a place to stay and a group to call home. We watch each others backs, and share everything." He looked at Merida and she got the point, standing up and looking at the two men with narrow eyes.

"So, you two are just gonna take us we damsels in distress in, and be the hero?" She spoke with venom and Aurora grabbed her arm. "Please Merida, it's the best thing to happen since we lost Mulan." At the sound of the others name, the red-head frowned and her eyes softened.

"So, do you want to come back with us?" Kristoff smiled and looked at the blonde woman as she shook her head with a large grin on her face. "Great! If you want, I could carry that for you." He pointed to the deer and then walked over, slinging the bloody animal over his shoulder. Merida almost laughed as he scrunched up his nose at the smell.

Kristoff and Eugene started walking ahead of the girls as they followed closely behind. On the way back to the camp, Kristoff told them all about Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Olaf. Aurora smiled at the blondes stories and held close to Merida's arm, trying to get her to smile.

oOoOoOo

Anna had woken up alone, yet again for the third time since the incident that happened. She let out a frustrated sigh as she reached over for Elsa to find her not there. Of course, why would she be, I am sure she has some excuse about needing to clean her clothes. Anna ran a hand over her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, not knowing that it was already high noon.

She lay on the sleeping back, feeling all her muscles relax as she thought about the story she told to the others. How she thought she was going to die out there on her own, and poor Max. That dog didn't deserve what happened to him. "It was all my fault." She whispered to herself lightly as she turned over to lay on her side. "I wasn't strong enough."

The ginger was just about to slip into another deep sleep when the zipper to the tent startled her. She didn't bother to look up, she knew it was Elsa, Olaf would have made too much noise. Anna closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, but her heart was racing in her chest. Elsa was keeping her distance from Anna since that night that they shared a moment.

The ginger heard Elsa going through her bags, and then the noise stopped, making Anna hold her breath. Maybe she would just leave, but Anna was shocked when she felt Elsa sit right next to her. Elsa smiled down at the ginger and brought her hand up, hesitating before she brought it down to straighten out her wild locks of hair. Anna froze, hoping Elsa would keep playing with her hair.

"Oh Anna, I wish I could just sleep the days away. Your look so peaceful." She whispered and then she layed back, wrapping one arm around the red-heads small waist. Anna smiled and couldn't help but grab her hand, pulling her closer and leaning against her. "Anna?"

The ginger smirked and peeked one eye open, looking back at the blonde. "Have you been awake this whole time?" Elsa's ears and neck turned red as she looked away, pulling her arm back and sitting up. Anna instantly missed the womans cold skin and turned around, looking at her confused.

"Elsa? Whats wrong?" The blonde smiled but it was clearly fake, and she rubbed the back of her neck. Anna sat up and let the look of hurt flash across her face. "Nothing, I just have to go check Olaf, he is out fishing by himself." As she leaned up to unzip the tent, Anna pulled her back down.

"Elsa, why won't you talk to me? You don't touch me, you barely even look at me." Elsa could hear the hurt in Anna's voice and it just made her frown and wrap her arms around herself. She tried to explain herself but when her mouth opened, the words just disappeared from her tongue.

"Come on Elsa! Ever since that night..." She noticed the emotion run through the blondes eyes, but she couldn't tell what emotion it was. Anna couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Elsa's shoulders, crashing their lips together. Elsa's deep blue eyes shot open and she quickly pulled away. "Anna..."

That was the last straw for the red-head and she reached up to unzip the tent, feeling two cold hands grab her waist to pull her back down. "Anna please..." She turned around and Elsa could see the small moist trails on her face, which only caused her more pain.

"No Elsa! I don't understand what is going on, but you can't just shut me out like this." She frowned and the tears started to run a little faster. Elsa sighed and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, only to have it swatted away. "Anna, what I did was a mistake, we moved to fast." She instantly regretted her words when she saw the hurt flash across the gingers face.

"Oh, so now I'm a mistake?"

"No Anna, that's not what I ment and you know it."

Elsa tried to think of the right things to say but could only bite her lip and frown. Anna took the hint and nodded, grabbing her belt with her gun and knife before unzipping the tent fully. Elsa grabbed her arm and she turned around, glaring at the blonde. "Where are you going Anna?"

"What does it matter? I don't need your permission to leave your side." She pressed her lips together and then glared at Elsa. "You certainly didn't need mine." Elsa's mouth opened up in disbelief and she started to get angry, glaring at Anna. "You are being way to dramatic Anna" She let go of the red-heads arm roughly and crossed her own.

"I guess I was right, we really did move to fast, seeing as I know nothing about you." Anna let the hurt flash across her face and then quickly went back to her raged state, tears coming down her face again. "I guess I was nothing more than a quick fuck for a horny bitch who couldn't get any during the end of the god damn world!" She quickly ran out of the tent, tears running down her face as she headed for the woods.

"Anna! Anna wait!" Elsa was calling for the red-head but she was already gone and in the woods. "Stupid girl, she is going to get herself killed out there." She whispered to herself and then looked over to the lake to see Rapunzel with Olaf. The brunette was giving her a questioning look and Elsa simply shook her head and went back into the tent.

**AN: Hey guys, I will be adding more characters and doing more with the Elsa and Anna's relationship because lets face it, relationships during the zombie apocalypse are going to have some issues lol. I am sorry for slow updates but I am glad that you guys are sticking with it :D Reviews are loved, as well as favs and follows :3 **


End file.
